Benang Merah
by tomatodann
Summary: Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia. (CHAPTER 06 UPDATE - END)
1. Chapter 1 - Gadis Payung

**[** **Chapter 1 - Gadis Payung** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** **::: MURASAKI YO** **  
**

 **Genre** **:::** **Romance, Comedy**

 **Cast** **:::** **Okita Sougo & Kagura**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **"Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia."**

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Cast adalah murni milik Sorachi sensei. Cerita ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan tanpa bermaksud merugikan atau menjelekkan pihak manapun. Harap untuk tidak menyebarkan karya saya tanpa izin dan tidak meniru sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair OkiKagu silahkan abaikan fic ini dan cari cerita yang lain. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati. Bashing? Talk to my hand ^^**

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir empat jam bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu duduk menyendiri. Kristal merah kecokelatan miliknya menatap iri anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain dan saling tertawa satu sama lain. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri mereka. Namun, anak-anak itu selalu membubarkan diri setiap kali ia ikut bergabung. Ya, karena tak ada yang ingin berteman dan bermain dengannya. Ia dianggap seperti lalat yang mengganggu.

"Hey, langitnya semakin mendung!"

"Ayo pulang!"

"Besok kita lanjutkan permainannya."

Mimiknya berubah kecewa saat anak-anak itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi awan kelabu. Dalam hati ia merutuki langit yang seolah meledeknya. Bertambah masam pula wajahnya saat ia menyadari tak ada siapapun di taman tersebut. Semuanya telah pergi untuk berteduh padahal hujan belum turun. Membuatnya merasa ditinggalkan oleh seisi dunia.

 _"Selalu sendiri..."_

Hujan turun dimulai dari rintik-rintik kecil hingga akhirnya deras. Ia masih duduk disana tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai kuyup. Punggungnya bergerak naik turun diantara derasnya hujan. Ya, ia menangisi kesendiriannya dan bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat tidak mempedulikannya.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hujan, aru."

"Eh?"

Tangisannya sontak berhenti saat mendapati sosok gadis kecil berdiri di depannya. Wajah gadis itu tertutupi payung berwarna ungu. Membuat hati kecilnya bertanya-tanya akan sosok tersebut. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah payung bermotif bunga sakura. Cukup lama bocah laki-laki itu tertegun hingga akhirnya ia menerima payung pemberian gadis kecil itu.

"A-arigatou..."

Bisiknya sembari membuka payung pemberian gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti garis bibirnya melengkung manis saat kehangatan itu mulai merambati tubuhnya. Seperti bara api pada sebatang lilin yang mulai mencairkan dinding es yang selama ini membelenggu hatinya dalam kesendirian. Ya, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mempedulikan kehadirannya meskipun hanya orang asing.

"Tunggu!"

Gadis itu telah berlari meninggalkannya tepat saat ia akan menanyakan hal yang penting. Matanya terus mengikuti punggung gadis kecil itu hingga sosok mungil itu akhirnya hilang dari jangkauan. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat dari gadis itu hanyalah rambut vermillion dan logat bicaranya yang aneh.

"Arigatou, gadis payung."

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

 **(8 Tahun Kemudian)**

.

.

/ Edo High School /

.

.

 _Konon, di jari kelingking setiap orang ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata, yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan jodohnya. Benang tersebut bisa saja sangat panjang dan dua orang yang benang merahnya saling terhubung bisa saja di tempat yang sangat berjauhan. Benang tersebut pun bisa saja kusut, tapi tak akan ada yang mampu memutuskan benang itu. Singkatnya, kalian dan jodoh kalian terhubung dengan benang merah tak terlihat di jari kelingkingnya. Menurut legenda, dewa mengaitkan benang merah di setiap jari para kekasih sejati agar mereka suatu saat nanti dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Itulah mengapa terkadang ada saja orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau selalu bertengkar tapi berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bisa jadi itu karena mereka saling terhubung oleh 'Benang Merah'._

"Cerita bodoh macam apa ini, Shinpachi?"

"Itu kisah mengenai 'Takdir Benang Merah' yang sangat terkenal di Jepang, Kagura-chan."

Mata biru lautnya fokus membaca paragraf demi paragraf. Tangan kirinya memegang buku sementara tangan kanannya membalik halaman selanjutnya. Otaknya pun sibuk meresapi cerita yang menurutnya aneh tapi juga menarik. Pupilnya membesar setiap kali menemukan fakta baru mengenai kisah itu. Menghiraukan suasana berisik di sekitar lapangan sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai cerita itu, Kagura-chan."

"Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang setengah-setengah dan karena buku ini terlanjur dibaca maka aku harus menyelesaikannya, aru."

Shinpachi hanya mendengus lesu mendengar alasan Kagura. Tentu saja jawaban seperti itu bukan hal yang asing baginya. Gadis itu selalu membuat berbagai macam alasan untuk menutupi ketertarikannya terhadap sesuatu.

"Kagura-chan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?"

"Lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah lamaku."

Sahutnya lalu menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Mata biru laut itu lalu menatap lurus pada gerombolan murid perempuan yang sibuk menyoraki murid laki-laki yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan.

"Okita-sama! Kau tampak keren seperti biasanya!"

"Cih! Orang-orang seperti itu benar-benar mengganggu, aru."

Gerutu gadis itu dengan raut wajah kesal saat mendengar teriakan seorang gadis di seberang. Tak ada alasan khusus karena ia memang merasa muak melihat seseorang yang terlalu memuja sesuatu. Seperti halnya Shinpachi yang sangat mengidolakan Terakado Tsu. Berkali-kali Kagura mengolok-olok pria berkacamata itu karena sifat otakunya terhadap Otsu.

"Okita-san memang populer di kalangan wanita jadi itu hal yang wajar, Kagura-chan."

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu tapi seorang wanita harusnya bersikap anggun dan misterius, aru."

"Hoy, katakan itu setelah kau memperbaiki sikapmu."

Protes pria berkacamata itu dengan gaya _tsukkomi_ -nya. Kagura hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan berniat meninggalkan Shinpachi. Namun, sesuatu yang berat dan keras menghantam kuat kepalanya tepat saat ia memunggungi Shinpachi. Kagura sontak terduduk di tanah sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Visualnya mengabur dan dunia di sekitarnya seolah terombang-ambing. Sesuatu yang tampak olehnya adalah sebuah bola basket menggelinding di sampingnya.

"Megane-kun, tolong lemparkan bola itu kemari."

"B-baik."

Shinpachi beranjak dari duduknya berniat mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding. Ia kaget saat Kagura dengan segera merampas bola basket itu lebih dulu. Seolah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Shinpachi pun berusaha menahan Kagura tapi tenaganya memang terlalu kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis hingga ia akhirnya kalah.

"KEMANA KAU MENGARAHKAN BOLA, SIALAN ?!"

Sekuat tenaga Kagura melempar bola basket itu pada laki-laki berambut cokelat terang yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Emosinya sudah pecah di ubun-ubun karena terlalu kesal. Sementara semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menganga tak percaya saat laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran Kagura kini ambruk dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat bola basket seberat itu menghantam wajahmu? Tentu saja kau akan pingsan di tempat seperti yang dialami oleh orang itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAGURA-CHAN ?!"

Shinpachi berteriak frustasi menyadari situasi di sekitarnya semakin kacau. Ia merutuki kecerobohan Kagura yang bertindak mengikuti amarahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di kening Shinpachi saat puluhan pasang mata itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Sementara dari sudut lain seorang laki-laki berwajah kikuk berlari dengan napas terengah.

"Ano... ini pertama kalinya aku bermain basket karena biasanya aku selalu bermain badminton dan karena terlalu gugup aku justru melemparkannya secara asal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas insiden ini."

"..."

"Shinpachi... sepertinya aku salah sasaran, aru."

"Hoy, sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya!"

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

"Okita-san...?"

Perlahan tapi pasti Okita membuka kelopak matanya. Meminimalisir silau cahaya yang ditangkap irisnya agar tak terasa perih. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut karena efek dari benturan keras tadi. Pupilnya membesar saat mendapati sosok asing yang ada di ruangan UKS tempat ia dirawat.

"Zaki, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

"Yah, tadi ada insiden kecil yang melibatkanmu."

 _"Woy, dilihat dari manapun itu bukan insiden kecil! Dan apa ia benar-benar tak mengingat kejadian sebelumnya? Mungkinkah Okita-san mengalami partial amnesia? Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana pun aku tidak boleh panik karena Kagura-chan yang bersalah dalam hal ini."_

Shinpachi bergumam dalam hati dengan jantung yang terasa akan copot. Diantara ratusan siswa di SMA Edo, Okita Sougo adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang paling menyeramkan baginya. Namun, sekarang ia harus ikut-ikutan berhadapan dengan Okita Sougo karena kebodohan yang telah diciptakan Kagura.

"Shinpachi, ayo kembali ke kelas, aru."

"Tapi..."

"Ia hanya pingsan selama 5 menit setelah merasakan hantaman sekuat itu jadi menurutku kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, aru."

 _"BAKA! Apa lebam di wajahnya tak cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja?! Dan kenapa kau membiacarakannya padahal ia tak mengingat apapun."_

Shinpachi menelan ludahnya kasar saat Okita tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelah mendengar ucapan Kagura. Okita justru menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan beberapa kali memijat pelan keningnya. Shinpachi menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan besar Okita sedang mengumpulkan semua energi negatif dalam tubuhnya untuk diluapkan padanya dan Kagura.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah melakukan ini padaku, gadis berlogat aneh?"

"Hah? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan cara bicaraku, aru?"

"Tentu saja! Itu membuat telingaku merasa tak nyaman."

Keduanya mulai sibuk beradu argumen sementara Yamazaki dan Shinpachi hanya menatap bingung kedua orang itu, terutama Okita yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Biasanya ia akan menghukum dan mempermalukan siapapun yang berani mencari masalah dengannya baik disengaja maupun tak disengaja. Apalagi ia adalah senior di SMA Edo jadi memonopoli lingkungan sekolah adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

Namun, hari ini ia justru tampak seperti bocah yang tengah memperebutkan sebatang lollipop dengan bocah lainnya. Tak ada kekerasan atau ucapan kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya sebuah kalimat-kalimat yang bersifat memprovokasi gadis di hadapannya. Dan entah kenapa mata kecokelatan itu seolah menyimpan sesuatu. Shinpachi atau Yamazaki pun bisa merasakan aura lain dari seorang Okita Sougo.

"Jangan salah paham ya, aku menunggu disini karena merasa bertanggung jawab bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aru."

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah padaku, China."

Wajahya tampak kecut saat Shinpachi memberi tatapan tegas yang mengisyaratkan Kagura untuk mematuhi keinginan Okita. Sementara laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu hanya memasang ekspresi yang membuat Kagura merasa sangat geram. Kagura hanya bergumam dalam hati memberikan ratusan bahkan ribuan sumpah serapah untuk laki-laki itu.

"Maaf..."

Bisiknya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya menunduk dalam setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tangannya mengepal menahan semua sisi emosionalnya. Ia sangat ingin pergi dan menjauh secepatnya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya."

Okita menyahut dengan nada santai. Wajahnya menyeringai saat Kagura memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya. Takut? Tentu saja tidak. Sejak awal memang inilah tujuan seorang Okita Sougo. Sejak ia terbangun dan melihat sosok gadis vermillion itu. Ia ingin membuat Kagura berada dalam situasi dimana ia harus meminta maaf padahal emosinya sedang sangat mendidih.

"Kagura-chan, minta maaflah dengan cara yang benar."

"Hah? Aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar, aru."

"Kau harus mengatakannya dengan volume normal, Kagura-chan."

Kagura melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Shinpachi yang seolah ikut memojokkannya. Berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan keningnya berkerut menahan rasa kesal yang hampir mencapai batas.

.

"Sumimasen deshita... cih!"

Dengan segera Kagura keluar dari ruang UKS setelah mengucapkan dua-kata-yang-menjatuhkan-harga-dirinya dengan sangat terpaksa. Shinpachi membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yamazaki dan Okita sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kagura.

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi hening. Yamazaki hanya terdiam di tempat saat Okita tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu UKS. Yah, sejak tadi ia memang merasa aneh tapi ia berusaha untuk memendam semua pertanyaannya dalam-dalam. Toh, pada akhirnya laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu tak akan menjawab sesuatu sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

"..."

"Zaki, ayo kembali ke kelas."

"..."

 _._

 _._

 _"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Memaafkanmu karena telah pergi begitu saja sebelum aku sempat menanyakan namamu saat itu... gadis payung."_

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Saya paham chapter ini mungkin terlalu pendek, laju, dan segala kekurangan lainnya jadi harap dimaafkan ketidak-sempurnaan ini. Untuk komedinya insya Allah saya perbanyak di chapter selanjutnya dan tentunya pendalaman perasaan kedua tokoh utama \^^/

anyway thanks for reading my fic gurl and guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Teman

**[** **Chapter 2 - Teman** **]**

.

.

 **Author** **::: MURASAKI YO** **  
**

 **Genre** **:::** **Romance, Comedy**

 **Cast** **:::** **Okita Sougo & Kagura**

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **"Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia."**

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Cast adalah murni milik Sorachi Hideaki. Cerita ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan tanpa bermaksud merugikan atau menjelekkan pihak manapun. Harap untuk tidak meniru sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita dan tidak menyebarkannya tanpa izin penulis. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing OkiKagu silahkan angkat kaki dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari dunia fiksi saya. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

Kristal biru laut itu menatap lurus ke arah lapangan. Pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah hingga pandangannya tampak kosong. Ia hanya termenung di pinggir lapangan sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berlarian di tengah teriknya mentari. Menikmati jam pelajaran olahraga yang memang menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan murid. Namun, tidak dengannya yang hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"Kagura."

Suara penuh wibawa itu mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kepalanya menoleh mengamati sosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Memberikan satu botol air mineral padanya. Tangannya bergerak menerima pemberian pria itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah gurunya.

"Arigatou, Kotaro Sensei."

"Apa ada masalah, Kagura?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya iri pada mereka semua yang bisa dengan bebas berlarian dan tertawa satu sama lain di bawah terik matahari, aru."

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan memakai lapangan indoor untuk jam pelajaran olahraga kelas ini jadi kau tidak akan merasa ditinggalkan oleh teman-teman yang lain."

Matanya berbinar mendengar ucapan pria berambut panjang itu. Seperti mengunyah cokelat manis yang membuat mood-nya seketika membaik. Aura frustasi yang sejak tadi mengerubunginya seolah terbang tertiup angin. Ya, setidaknya minggu depan ia tak akan duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan.

"Arigatou, Kotaro Sensei."

"Pasti berat bagimu harus selalu bermusuhan dengan matahari."

"Sebenarnya aku masih bisa mengatasinya jika memakai payung tapi tentu saja itu akan menyulitkanku untuk berolahraga sambil memegang payung, aru."

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Tangannya lalu bergerak membuka buku berisi catatan kehadiran siswa SMA Edo. Mata azura itu sontak membulat saat melihat foto seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

 _"Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?"_

"Aku menerima murid baru di kelasku hari ini tapi ia absen di hari pertamanya. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku sedikit tentang bocah ini?"

"..."

"Aku akan membuatnya datang ke sekolah besok, Kotaro Sensei."

Raut tenang Kagura kini berubah kesal hanya dengan membayangkan wajah orang itu. Wajah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wajah dari kakak kandungnya, Kamui. Membolos sekolah saja sudah merupakan kesalahan dan kakaknya justru membolos di hari pertama dimana ia seharusnya masuk di sekolah baru.

Ya, pada awalnya Kagura dan Kamui adalah murid dari SMA Yato. Sekolah yang dipenuhi murid-murid berandalan yang tak diterima di sekolah lain. Ayah mereka yang merupakan kepala sekolah SMA Yato berusaha mengubah sikap para murid dengan menjadikan kedua anaknya sebagai penegak kedisiplinan disana untuk memperbaiki reputasi sekolah. Namun, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Mereka semakin liar dan sering terlibat tawuran dengan sekolah lain dan semua itu karena perintah dari Kamui. Orang yang seharusnya menegakkan aturan justru melanggar aturan. Oleh karena itu, sang ayah memutuskan untuk memindahkan kedua anaknya ke sekolah lain agar keadaan tidak semakin memburuk. Memang tak ada masalah dengan Kagura tapi karena kelakuan sang kakak ia jadi ikut merasakan dampaknya. Meskipun cukup sulit untuk menemukan sekolah yang mau menerima anaknya tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil.

 _"Awas saja jika kau berulah lagi, Kamui!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

"BAKA ANIKI!"

"BUGH!"

Kepalan tangan itu mendarat tepat di pipi laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk santai sembari menonton televisi. Makanan yang sedang ia kunyah pun berserakan di lantai akibat tinju dari sang adik. Namun, wajahnya hanya menampilkan senyuman lugu seolah pukulan gadis itu tidak memberikan dampak apapun.

"Beginikah caramu memberi salam pada kakakmu, Kagura?"

"Ya. Aku akan memberi salam seperti ini padamu setiap hari, aru."

Kamui menggeser tangan mungil itu dari pipinya. Menarik lengan Kagura agar sang adik duduk tepat di sampingnya. Tangannya lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang adik. Kekesalan yang menumpuk di benak Kagura seketika hilang saat ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari Kamui. Tangan yang mengusap kepalanya itu terasa kaku seolah menahan sakit.

"Kamui, kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

"Eh? Ketahuan ya?"

"Apa kau berkelahi lagi, Kamui?"

"Ya begitulah, tadi pagi aku diserang oleh gerombolan tikus saat akan pergi ke sekolah baru."

"Kau tidak melawan mereka?"

Kamui hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman seperti biasa yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Kagura menarik lembut kedua tangan kakaknya. Memijat pelan tangan yang terasa kasar dan dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah seenaknya menghajar Kamui.

"Adikku memang sangat memahamiku."

Kagura terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang terdengar seperti pujian baginya. Ya, terkadang kakaknya itu memang menyebalkan dan melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya tapi itu tetap tak mengubah fakta bahwa Kamui adalah kakaknya. Kakak yang harus dihormati dan disayangi tak peduli bagaimana orang-orang menilainya.

Ya, seperti saat mereka masih berada di SMA Yato dan Kamui menjadi terkenal di kalangan remaja berandalan. Alasannya ikut dalam perkelahian tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk melindungi murid-murid SMA Yato yang selama ini selalu menjadi sasaran kelompok pengganggu sekolah lain. Ia hanya ingin membantu sang ayah melindungi apa yang seharusnya dilindungi. Namun, tak ada yang memahaminya kecuali sang adik, Kagura.

"Besok aku akan membangunkanmu agar tak terlambat, aru."

"Eh? Bukankah kau lebih buruk dariku soal bangun pagi?"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk bangun pagi agar bisa berangkat bersamamu, aru."

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kakakmu ini."

"Jangan salah paham ya. Aku pergi bersamamu karena ingin memastikan kau sampai di sekolah dan mendapatkan hukuman karena membolos di hari pertama bukan karena khawatir kau akan diserang lagi, aru."

Kamui mendengus lesu mendengar jawaban dari sisi _tsundere_ adiknya. Namun, ia juga merasa senang karena jika Kagura bersikap seperti itu maka berarti Kagura benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Kagura hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana menunjukkan perasaannya dengan jujur.

"Eh? Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Tanyanya saat Kagura berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Beberapa kali Kagura melihat ke arah jam dinding seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya pun tampak cemas seolah ia melupakan hal penting dan baru mengingatnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini, aru."

"Seberapa penting sampai kau tidak mengganti seragam sekolahmu?"

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, aru."

Kamui menatap punggung kecil adiknya hingga sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang ingin ditemui Kagura. Matanya lalu tertuju pada selembar kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat dan nama seseorang.

"Hongo Hisashi...?"

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat menjengukmu, aru."

Lirih gadis bermata azura dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak berani menatap laki-laki berwajah pucat yang duduk lemas di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Kagura-chan."

Pipinya merona hanya dengan mendengar kalimat sederhana dari lawan bicaranya. Suasana canggung yang tak terhindarkan membuat keduanya mengatupkan mulut masing-masing. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Kagura-chan..."

"Ya...?"

"Aku ingin berjalan diluar bersamamu, Kagura-chan."

Kagura mendongak bersamaan dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah lawan bicaranya. Wajah itu memang semakin pucat dibandingkan dengan seminggu yang lalu. Namun, senyumannya tetap cerah seperti dulu membuat Kagura tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak keinginan orang itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau pingsan diluar, aru."

Sahut Kagura diiringi tawa kecil dari keduanya. Perasaan hangat menyebar saat melihat senyum lugu nan tulus tersebut. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Kagura melihat Hongo Hisashi tertawa dan tersenyum lepas. Melepas semua kejenuhan dengan teman pertamanya.

Ya, Hongo Hisashi adalah teman pertama yang dikenalnya ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di Edo. Mereka berteman sejak di taman kanak-kanak. Keduanya selalu bersama hingga akhirnya kondisi kesehatan Hongo memburuk. Perawatan berkala di rumah sakit membuatnya tak bisa hadir di sekolah setiap saat. Jadi, Kagura memutuskan untuk rutin menjenguknya di rumah sakit agar Hongo tak kesepian juga demi menjaga pertemanan mereka.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Kagura-chan?"

"Yah, memang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan SMA Yato tapi karena bertemu _orang bodoh_ di hari pertama sekolah aku jadi merasa sedikit kesal, aru."

"..."

"Ada _orang bodoh_ yang melemparkan bola basket ke wajah tampanku karena itulah aku mendapatkan lebam ini, Aneue."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Sou-chan?"

"Ya, meski lebam seperti ini aku tetap terlihat keren jadi jangan khawatir, Aneue."

Kristal biru laut itu sontak membulat mendengar suara familiar dari arah belakang. Napasnya tercekat merasakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang ditujukan untuknya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan dan apa yang ia lihat sukses membuat kepalanya seketika panas.

 _"Si bodoh itu lagi?!"_

 _"Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini?"_

Rutuknya dalam hati saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik kecokelatan milik Okita Sougo. Secepat kilat Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini tertuju pada wanita berambut cokelat terang yang duduk di kursi roda sementara Sougo memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hongo Hisashi yang berdiri di samping Kagura.

"Seragamnya sama denganmu. Apa itu temanmu, Sou-chan?"

"Tidak!" "Iya!"

Keduanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Menimbulkan kebingungan dan menciptakan kesan mencurigakan.

"Eh? Apa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, Kagura-chan?"

 _"Brengsek! Apa tujuan dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah teman akrabnya? Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku lagi?"_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Kagura berusaha mengorek sesuatu dengan membaca mimik wajah Okita Sougo tapi tak bisa. Wajah itu hanyalah wajah tak berekspresi yang akan memberikan efek samping berupa rasa kesal tak terbendung jika terlalu lama melihatnya, seperti yang Kagura alami sekarang.

Namun, Kagura akhirnya mengerti saat manik kecokelatan itu menatap lembut wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Tanpa perlu menanyakannya pun Kagura sudah mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah kakaknya karena kemiripan yang mereka miliki.

 _"Apa ini demi kakaknya?"_

"Ah, kami memang berteman tapi terkadang ia membuatku kesal jadi aku sering mengabaikannya, aru."

"Adikku memang sering membuat orang lain kesal jadi harap memakluminya ya, Kagura-chan."

"T-tentu saja, Nee-san."

 _"Gawat! Apa yang aku bicarakan, aru?!"_

"Ini juga pertama kalinya Sou-chan memiliki _girl friend_."

 _"Woi! Kenapa ia menggunakan istilah asing di bagian yang tidak tepat."_

Hongo yang berada tepat di samping Kagura hanya menutup rapat bibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa ngilu saat melihat laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa senang mengetahui Kagura memiliki banyak teman. Alasan itu pula yang menyebabkan lengkungan manis itu muncul di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau temannya Kagura-chan di sekolah, ya?"

"Ya, kami sangat dekat seperti telur dan cangkangnya."

"..."

Hongo melangkah pelan menuju laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu. Mengulurkan tangan sembari menunjukkan senyuman lugunya. Sougo menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil sesekali melihat Kagura yang kini tertegun menatap Hongo.

"Hongo Hisashi, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Okita Sougo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hisashi-kun."

Ia menyadarinya. Kagura menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu yang berusaha ditutupi oleh Hongo Hisashi. Senyuman yang ada di wajah Hongo saat ini hanyalah sesuatu yang dipaksakan. Lalu, apa maksud Okita Sougo menciptakan situasi seperti ini?

 _"Sesuatu yang hanya dirasakan oleh satu pihak tak akan berakhir dengan baik, China."_

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk diam di sebuah halte. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun layaknya patung. Yang berambut cokelat sibuk menyeruput chuubert sementara yang berambut vermillion berpura-pura tak peduli dengan memasang earphone.

"Woi, kau tidak pulang?"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, aru?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu di depan kakakmu dan temanku, aru?"

"Jadi kau bisa mendengarku, ya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, aru."

Laki-laki itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus menghujaninya. Gadis vermillion yang duduk di sampingnya pun tampak tak sabar menanti jawabannya. Mata azura itu seolah memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin terlihat sebagai seseorang yang memiliki banyak teman di mata kakakku jadi aku menciptakan situasi tadi dengan memanfaatkanmu. Faktanya aku tidak benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang pantas untuk disebut teman. Apa itu merepotkanmu, China?"

"Ya. Itu merepotkanku, aru."

Jawabnya dengan nada tak senang dan wajah yang muram. Jika bukan karena alasan manusiawi maka Kagura tak akan sudi berbohong hanya untuk membantu laki-laki itu menciptakan kesan baik di mata kakaknya.

Well, seorang kakak tidak akan senang jika mengetahui adiknya hanyalah seorang penyendiri yang tak memiliki teman.

"Apa tadi kau melihat wajah temanmu itu, China?"

"..."

"Temanmu terlihat kecewa saat mendengar fakta palsu itu."

"Tentu saja ia kecewa karena mengira aku benar-benar berteman dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu, aru."

"Kau ini naif sekali, Nona."

"..."

Kagura memang terlalu lugu dan naif untuk mengerti apa maksud laki-laki itu. Itulah mengapa ia rela membuang 30 menit waktunya hanya untuk menunggu laki-laki itu bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"..."

"Tidak ada yang namanya 'teman' antara pria dan wanita."

"..."

"Itu karena pria memiliki sensor otomatis yang akan bereaksi saat ia berdekatan atau bersentuhan dengan wanita."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu menunjuk dada kirinya. Bagian dimana jantungnya terletak. Merasakan debaran yang semakin cepat ketika manik azura itu bertemu dengan manik kecokelatannya.

"..."

"Ya, sensor otomatis yang akan berdebar saat bertemu dengan orang yang menarik."

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Maaf banget update-nya lama dikarenakan kuota habis. Terimakasih atas respon yang baik dari kalian semua penghuni kapal OkiKagu (hahaha). Btw, yang lupa ama wujudnya Hongo Hisashi silahkan re-watch episode 189 atau cari di google aja biar gampang.

Karena lagi rajin jadi saya reply komentar kalian disini ^^

 **rara37** : Iya, ceritanya dari kecil Kagura ama keluarganya udah merantau. Kamui udah dimunculin tuh karena kebetulan saya juga suka sama si Baka Aniki hehehe :D

 **ruinatirta18** : Iya, Sougo mah udah ngeh kalo gadis payung itu si Kagura karena logat anehnya tapi Kagura gak ingat sama Sougo :D

 **VrV Venus** : Saya fokus ke OkiKagu-nya aja deh soalnya mereka itu satu-satunya couple straight yang saya suka di Gintama. Sisanya saya nge-ship yang maho loh jadi kalo mau tambah pairing nanti ceritanya malah kacau wkwkwk xD

 **ATHAYPRI** : Kagura disini tsundere tapi kalo lagi marah ya nyinyir kaya biasanya. Kombinasi antara Kagura 14 tahun ama Kagura di The Movie 2 lah :D

 **karikazuka** : Belum mikirin sih mau jadi berapa chapter tergantung mood nulisnya aja hehe :D

 **meshi-chan** : Thank you. Saya memang suka ngayal gimana jadinya kalo OkiKagu ada di manga shoujo dan terciptalah fic ini. Btw, ini pen-name udah saya ganti tiga kali dan akhirnya pake pen-name ini karena saya suka warna ungu (gak nanya :'D)

 **aitara fuyuharu1** : Thanks ya. Salam kenal juga ^^

 **okikagu shipper** : Thank you juga ^^

 **Yatorin** : Udah dilanjutin nih jadi jangan lempar dark matter ya. Lempar Kamui aja kesini kalo bisa wkwkwk :v

 **Freedom Mitsuko** : You're not alone kok :v

 **Bininya Sougo** : Oke thank you ^^

 **caramerowr** : Iya, makasih udah nyemangatin ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Takdir

**[** **Chapter 3 - Takdir** **]** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** **:::** **MURASAKI YO  
**

 **Genre** **:::** **Romance, Comedy**

 **Cast** **:::** **Okita Sougo & Kagura**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **"Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia."**

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Cast adalah murni milik Sorachi Hideaki. Cerita ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan tanpa bermaksud merugikan atau menjelekkan pihak manapun. Harap untuk tidak meniru sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita dan tidak menyebarkannya tanpa izin penulis. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing OkiKagu silahkan angkat kaki dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari dunia fiksi saya. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

* * *

.

.

"Tidak ada yang namanya 'teman' antara pria dan wanita."

"..."

"Itu karena pria memiliki sensor otomatis yang akan bereaksi saat ia berdekatan atau bersentuhan dengan wanita."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu menunjuk dada kirinya. Bagian dimana jantungnya terletak. Merasakan debaran yang semakin cepat ketika manik biru laut itu bertemu dengan manik kecokelatannya.

"..."

"Ya, sensor otomatis yang akan berdebar saat bertemu dengan orang yang menarik."

Kagura mendengus lesu mendengar ucapan laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Okita Sougo memang tak sepenuhnya salah juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Faktanya ada banyak orang yang berakhir sebagai pasangan padahal awalnya mereka adalah teman.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Hongo tak bisa menjadi teman, aru?"

"Ya."

"Aku memang wanita yang menarik jadi wajar saja jika Hongo menyukaiku dan aku tidak merasa keberatan, aru."

"Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia menyukai gadis dengan daya tarik nol sepertimu. Mungkin aku harus membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit itu agar dia sadar bahwa masih banyak gadis normal di dunia ini."

"Hah? Apa kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku tidak normal, aru?"

Sougo hanya tersenyum licik ketika Kagura akhirnya menyahut dengan nada tinggi. Ya, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain membuat orang lain kesal. Dan gadis itu adalah sasaran empuk bagi Sougo karena keluguan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak memiliki poin penting yang menunjukkan jati dirimu sebagai wanita. Coba lihat Onee-san yang ada di seberang sana!"

Kagura memusatkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan sendirian di seberang. Beberapa kali wanita itu digoda oleh laki-laki yang dilewatinya. Kagura menelan kasar ludahnya saat menyadari sesuatu mengenai wanita itu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu tapi tak dimiliki oleh Kagura. Atau lebih tepatnya belum dimiliki oleh Kagura.

 _"OPPAI !"_

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Kagura merasa benar-benar tertohok sekaligus berang. Di sisi lain Sougo hanya menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi kesal Kagura yang menurutnya fantastis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja, China?"

Kagura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada bagian dada yang nyaris rata. Bahkan ia sendiri berpikir bahwa bagian tubuhnya yang satu ini cukup mengenaskan hingga ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Jangan terlalu kecewa seperti itu, China. Masih banyak orang yang menyukai wanita berdada kecil jadi kau tidak perlu kha-"

"BUGH !"

Bogem mentah itu mendarat tepat di wajah Sougo. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya darah segar mengalir dari hidung laki-laki berwajah datar itu. Sementara yang memberikan tinju kini menyeringai puas.

"Jangan mengolok-olokku dengan hal seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin wajahmu dipenuhi lebam, aru. Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak mematahkan hidungmu, aru."

Kagura lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan memunggungi Sougo. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sougo yang tengah dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia merasa sangat puas setelah membuat laki-laki itu mengucurkan darah. Ya, itu adalah ganjaran yang layak diterima olehnya setelah menghina fisik Kagura yang notabene masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Dengan wajah seperti itu kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh, aru."

 _"Cih! Dia benar-benar mempermalukanku!"_

"Selamat tinggal si bodoh berwajah bonyok. Aku pulang duluan, aru."

 _"Awas saja kau, China!"_

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

'Kriiiiing'

Dengan setengah sadar Kagura berusaha meraih jam yang berdering. Menekan tombol _off_ di bagian belakang lalu mencampakkannya asal. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tersebar di penjuru kamar. Beberapa kali ia menguap lalu mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang terasa lengket.

"Yosh! Aku bangun tepat waktu, aru."

Gumamnya lalu berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Tak berniat untuk lebih dulu merapikan kamarnya yang berserak tak karuan bak gudang penyimpanan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan hal yang tak wajar diluar. Langkah pendeknya kini tertuju pada jendela kamar. Sinar mentari yang silau menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hati membuat matanya seketika menyipit.

"Apa ini benar-benar mentari pada pukul enam pagi, aru?"

"Bukankah ini terlalu terang, aru?"

Langkahnya kembali menuju ranjang. Menyingkirkan _blanket_ besar yang ada di atasnya lalu meraih jam yang tadi dilemparnya asal. Matanya membelalak saat melihat jarum jam yang seperti teror baginya. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat akibat rasa panik yang menyerang. Samar-samar ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kamui sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap kemarin malam.

 _"Pastikan kau memasang alarm dengan benar, Kagura."_

"BAKA ANIKI !"

Ia berteriak frustasi sembari berlari menuju kamar mandi. Hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Sedangkan perjalanan dari rumahnya ke SMA Edo membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit. Bahkan tak ada kesempatan bagi Kagura untuk mandi dengan benar yang akhirnya disiasati dengan hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Memakai seragamnya asal hingga membuatnya tampak seperti bocah tak terurus. Tak lupa ia memasukkan dua aksesoris yang setia menghiasi rambutnya ke dalam tas sekolah. Berlari keluar dari rumah dengan menjinjing sepatu sekolahnya. Secepat mungkin ia berlari menuju halte terdekat demi menghemat waktu. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kakak gila macam apa yang tega menjahili adiknya seperti ini, aru?!"

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memasuki bis yang kebetulan masih berdiam di halte. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bagian belakang dan langsung membenahi seragamnya yang tak karuan. Menguncir rambutnya seperti biasa dan memakai sepatu yang sejak tadi dijinjingnya. Kagura merasa puas saat akhirnya selesai membenahi penampilannya.

"Aku pasti akan membalasnya, Baka Aniki!"

Namun, baru saja ia merutuki kakaknya dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika petugas halte mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya terasa akan copot.

"Kepada para penumpang, kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi. Dengan sangat terpaksa kami akan memindahkan semua penumpang ke bis selanjutnya yang akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi dikarenakan kerusakan yang terjadi pada mesin. Kami sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi."

 _"JANGAN BERCANDA PETUGAS SIALAN!"_

 _"Aku sudah melakukan semua ini demi menghemat waktu dan itu semua sia-sia, aru? Aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar meneguk air dan kau dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu, aru?!"_

 _"Ah, aku seperti menulis di atas air, aru."_

Gumamnya dalam hati dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah tak bersemangat. Jiwanya terasa melayang akibat kemalangan yang menimpanya hari ini. Dan bisa dipastikan kemalangannya akan bertambah saat ia tiba di sekolah dan disambut oleh guru yang siap menghukumnya.

 _"Bertahanlah untuk hari ini, Kagura."_

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

Berkali-kali manik biru laut itu mengintip dari balik dinding di kejauhan. Memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia telah memantapkan niatnya untuk memanjat gerbang demi menerobos masuk. Dan rencananya akan berjalan lancar jika hanya ada Kagura disana karena ia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita. Bayangkan jika saat Kagura memanjat gerbang dan ada orang yang berdiri di bawah, tentu saja orang itu akan melihat dengan jelas _pantsu_ milik Kagura.

"Sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku, aru."

Mengendap-endap menuju gerbang sekolah yang tingginya sekitar satu setengah meter. Menarik napas panjang dan membulatkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan diri dari teror yang disebut hukuman. Namun, tubuh Kagura seketika mematung saat sesuatu menarik bagian belakang kerah seragamnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar amatir, China."

 _"Suara itu? Jangan-jangan..."_

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku selalu terjebak dalam situasi yang menyulitkan bersama gadis bodoh ini? Apa mungkin benang merah di jari kelingkingku terhubung dengan gadis jadi-jadian ini?"

"Woi, siapa yang kau sebut gadis mmmpphh-"

Tangan besarnya membungkam paksa mulut Kagura ketika gadis vermillion itu menyahut dengan nada tinggi karena merasa tak terima akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sougo. Tangan mungil Kagura pun tak bosan memukuli lengan Sougo agar laki-laki itu mau melepaskannya dan membiarkannya bicara. Namun,semakin ia memukulinya maka semakin kuat pula Sougo meremas wajahnya. Seolah tak cukup dengan hal itu Sougo pun menyeret paksa Kagura menuju suatu tempat.

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan jika lewat belakang, China."

"Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan rahangmu, sialan!"

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku mau membantumu, gadis bodoh."

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya saat manik kecokelatan itu menatapnya. Tak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya setelah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Sougo. Jika diminta untuk memilih pun Kagura akan lebih memilih dihukum oleh guru karena terlambat daripada harus bertemu dengan Okita Sougo. Lihatlah, baru beberapa menit bersamanya dan Kagura sudah mengalami _domestic violence_ tingkat sedang.

"Aku tidak mau memanjat gerbang ini, aru."

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau."

Sahutnya santai sembari menaiki kursi tua yang menjadi pijakan untuk menaiki dinding pembatas. Semua berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya Kagura menarik kuat kaki Sougo tepat saat ia berada dalam posisi yang tak menyenangkan. Bagian paling vital miliknya pun terasa ngilu karena mengalami tekanan yang luar biasa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JAGOAN KECILKU, GADIS GILA?!"

"Ini balasan atas perbuatanmu sebelumnya dan karena kau berniat meninggalkanku sendirian disini, aru."

"JANGAN MENARIK KAKIKU SEPERTI ITU, BODOH!"

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku celana olahragamu atau semacamnya, aru. Kau pasti membawanya kan? Aku tidak mungkin memanjat dinding ini tanpa menggunakan celana, aru."

Tangannya merogoh tas sembari menahan sakit yang mendera bagian pribadinya. Melemparkan celana olahraga itu tepat di wajah Kagura. Beruntung karena hari ini ia membawanya karena jika tidak, ia yakin keadaan akan dua kali lipat lebih buruk.

"Jangan menoleh saat aku sedang memakai celana busukmu, aru. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke kepolisian atas tuduhan pelecehan jika kau mengintipku, aru."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah melakukan pelecehan secara tak langsung padaku."

Balasnya sembari memalingkan pandangannya ke sudut lain. Tak ada jawaban dari Kagura dan tanpa alasan yang jelas laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu mulai gugup. Ia sendiri pun merasa aneh karena tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dinding ini terlalu tinggi untukku, aru."

Keluhnya setelah menaiki kursi tua yang sudah seperti tangga darurat. Kristal kecokelatan itu terpaku menatap tangan mungil Kagura yang kini tengah memegang erat lengannya. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai tumpuan sembari menyusulnya memanjat dinding. Hembusan napas lega terdengar ketika gadis itu akhirnya berhasil duduk di dinding pembatas.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Tak lama kemudian Sougo turun dari dinding dan langsung menawarkan bantuan dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Kagura menatap lugu laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

.

"A-aku bisa turun sendiri, aru."

 _"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku merasa gugup, aru?"_

Wajahnya tertunduk lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sougo di belakang. Ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega sekarang karena bisa meloloskan diri dari hukuman. Dan itu semua karena pertemuannya dengan laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu. Seolah takdir telah memilih laki-laki itu untuk menjadi penyelamatnya hari ini.

"Karena telah masuk ke pekarangan sekolah dengan cara yang tak sopan dan terlambat hampir satu jam setelah bel berbunyi, maka kalian harus berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak dua puluh putaran, bocah-bocah nakal."

Ucap seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Tatapan tajam yang seperti menusuk nyali Kagura menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk. Gadis itu refleks berjalan mundur karena takut. Sougo yang merasa tertipu pun hanya bisa mendesis kesal.

"Cih! Jadi dia sudah memata-matai kita?"

"Sepertinya usaha kita sia-sia, aru."

"Lebih baik kita menuruti perintahnya dan jangan berkomentar apapun. Orang itu adalah guru paling menyebalkan di SMA Edo, Hijikata Toshiro."

Keduanya berbisik sembari mengikuti langkah laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menuju lapangan. Kagura hanya mengangguk paham setelah merasa yakin akan penjelasan Sougo. Keduanya sontak mematung di tempat saat Hijikata berbalik menatap mereka.

"Lepas sepatu kalian dan jika ada yang berhenti sebelum dua puluh putaran maka keduanya harus mengulangi dari awal."

 _"Kau saja yang melakukannya, sialan!" "Kau saja yang melakukannya, sialan!"_

"Kalian mendengar perintahnya, kan?"

"Ya."

Sahut keduanya tak bersemangat. Melepas sepatu masing-masing dan meletakkan asal tas yang sejak tadi bersandar manis di bahu. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tak indah menyambut mereka berdua. Lapangan luas yang disinari cahaya matahari secara langsung. Bagi mereka ini sama buruknya seperti berdiri di tengah gurun tanpa alas kaki.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat lari!"

"Baik!" "Baik!"

.

.

(20 putaran kemudian...)

.

.

"Masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing dan jangan sampai aku melihat wajah kalian lagi untuk selanjutnya karena aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih menyenangkan dari hari ini jika kalian terlambat lagi, bocah-bocah nakal."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk lesu. Terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara. Udara terasa sangat tipis bagi Kagura dan Sougo setelah menjalani hukuman gila itu. Terutama kondisi Kagura yang tampak sangat memprihantinkan.

"Bertahanlah, China."

"Aku butuh air, aru."

"Tunggulah disini."

Kagura tertegun menatap punggung Sougo saat laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu berlari menuju _cafeteria_ sekolah. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena terlalu lama berada di bawah matahari. Tubuhnya tak sanggup berdiri setelah kedua kakinya terus-terusan dipaksa berlari. Ditambah ia belum menelan sesuap makanan bahkan meminum seteguk air pun tidak. Kagura bersyukur karena laki-laki itu ternyata tak se-menyebalkan yang ia pikirkan. Setidaknya orang itu mau membantunya saat ini.

"Minumlah."

Dengan sigap Kagura meraih botol yang ada di tangan Sougo. Laki-laki itu bahkan sudah membuka tutup botolnya demi memudahkan Kagura. Namun, baru satu tegukan hingga ia memuntahkan kembali air yang sudah mencapai kerongkongannya.

"ASIN!"

"Kenapa kau memasukkan garam ke minumanku, aru?!"

"Sesuatu yang asin akan membuat tekanan darah menjadi tinggi jadi aku menambahkan garam ke minuman itu agar kau sedikit bersemangat, China."

"Aku memang menjadi bersemangat, aru. Bersemangat untuk membunuhmu, sialan!"

Sougo berlari cepat menuju kelas sebelum gadis vermillion itu sempat mendaratkan pukulannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendapatkan bogem mentah yang menyakitkan seperti kemarin. Lagipula, melihat gadis itu memberikan sumpah serapah untuknya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatnya lesu dan tak bersemangat.

 _"Aku paham betul bahwa gadis itu pasti akan terus mengincarku sampai rasa kesalnya terluapkan. Dan hal itu pula yang memotivasiku untuk terus berbuat ulah padanya."_

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Punggung tangannya mengetuk pelan pintu kelas guna memberitahukan kehadirannya. Pria berambut panjang yang sejak tadi mengoceh pun berhenti dan mempersilahkan Sougo untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak perlu menjabarkan apa yang dialaminya karena baik guru atau pun teman sekelasnya sudah paham bahwa ia terlambat.

"Woi, siapa kau dan kenapa kau duduk di kursiku?"

Tanyanya pada laki-laki bermata biru laut yang seolah mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Semua mata pun secara otomatis tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sougo merasa kesal karena orang itu justru mengulurkan tangannya sembari menunjukkan senyuman yang terkesan sok akrab di mata Sougo.

"Kamui desu."

"Bisakah kau pindah ke tempat lain, Bakamui-san."

"Saat seseorang memperkenalkan diri padamu kau seharusnya juga memperkenalkan diri pada orang itu, kecuali kau orang yang tak paham tata krama."

"Murid baru sepertimu seharusnya sadar bahwa mengambil alih kursi orang lain adalah hal yang salah, kecuali kau orang yang tak paham tata krama."

Tatapan tajam itu beradu. Suasana tegang pun sontak mendominasi kelas tersebut. Menjadikan dua orang itu sebagai tontonan yang menarik. Sang guru yang sejak awal menyadari bahwa hal ini akan terjadi di kelasnya pun hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu menghampiri mereka untuk menengahi Kamui dan Sougo.

"Bisakah kau sedikit mengalah di hari pertamamu, Kamui-kun?"

"Tidak. Itu adalah kesalahannya karena datang terlambat dan membiarkan tempatnya diambil alih oleh orang lain."

"Aku yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengalah, Okita-kun."

"Tidak. Orang ini seharusnya tahu bahwa kursi itu adalah milik orang lain tapi ia tetap mendudukinya dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali."

"Kau tak bisa mengklaim fasilitas sekolah sebagai milikmu, rambut cokelat."

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau berada dalam posisiku, Bakamui-san?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara laki-laki."

"Oh? Sepertinya kau ingin mengujiku."

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

As always, thanks for reading my fic and jangan pada kesel ya gara-gara tbc di bagian yang bikin dag dig dug :D

Seperti kemarin aku reply review kalian di chapter sebelumnya ^^

 **ATHAYPRI** : Awalnya sih memang mau nulis 'itu' biar lebih Gintama tapi sengaja aku ganti ke yang lebih serius karena mau lihat berapa orang yang bakal kena trap dan mikir ke chin*o pas baca kalimat itu dan ternyata ada juga yang kena wkwkwk xD. Aku juga punya temen cowo dan biasa aja kok gak kaya yang dibilang Sougo di chapter sebelumnya (lol). Tapi kalo wujud temen ane kaya Sougo atau Kamui sih mungkin bakal beda ceritanya :v

 **Missty** : Gak papa kok yang penting udah sadar dan gak jadi siders lagi ^^v. Memang sih rasanya ada yang aneh kalo Zura dipanggil Kotaro tapi biarlah sesekali Zura dibikin jadi chara normal dan berwibawa :'D haha kamu gak sendiri kok yang kena trap chin*o. Btw, thanks udah nyemangatin ya ^3^

 **Guest** : Ini udah dibanyakin kok okikagunya. Btw, lain kali jangan anonym ya say biar aku hapal siapa-siapa aja yang sering review di fanfic ini ^^

 **caramerowr** : Aku juga suka sih Yato siblings tapi gak sampe nge-ship soalnya aku gak pro ama incest :'D Makasih sarannya ya, ini aku usahain supaya ceritanya bisa disesuaikan dengan sifat alami chara-nya. Gak perlu minta maaf kok aku seneng malah liat kalian yang baca fic ini mau bersusah payah ngetik panjang lebar di kolom review. Itu jadi semacam obat pas lagi kosong ide, btw thanks udah nyemangatin ya ^^

 **aitara fuyuharu1** : Tampilannya si Hongo mirip ama Sougo jadi semacam Sougo versi cupu :v Sejauh pengamatan aku sih baru dua laki-laki yang bikin Kagura blushing, Hongo ama Toshi (di Shinsengumi Crisis Arc) tapi Sougo juga pernah kok bikin Kagura blushing ampe merah nyala semua malah mukanya Kagura :v (Rokkaku Arc).

 **Luna d'N Jell** : Makasih koreksinya ya. Mitsuba gak bakal aku bikin dead soalnya gak mau bikin Sougo sedih :'D

 **rara37** : Biar keren jadi di bagian akhir harus dibikin misterius dan gantung supaya pada antusias terus hehe :D Pas nulis chapter kedua memang udah niat buat mempertemukan dua chara sadist ini. Btw, makasih dukungannya ^^

 **okikagu shipper** : Ini dimunculin lagi si Kamui. Di chapter selanjutnya juga bakal dimunculin lagi jadi tenang aja :v Terimakasih pujiannya meskipun jadi kaya sogokan buat aku biar cepet-cepet update chapter berikutnya (lol). Thanks juga udah nyemangatin ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Kenangan

**[** **Chapter 4 - Kenangan** **]** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** **::: MURASAKI YO** **  
**

 **Genre** **:::** **Romance, Comedy**

 **Cast** **:::** **Okita Sougo & Kagura**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **"Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia."**

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Cast adalah murni milik Sorachi Hideaki. Cerita ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan tanpa bermaksud merugikan atau menjelekkan pihak manapun. Harap untuk tidak meniru sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita dan tidak menyebarkannya tanpa izin penulis. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing OkiKagu silahkan angkat kaki dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari dunia fiksi saya. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

* * *

.

.

( **8 Tahun Lalu** )

.

.

"Setiap hari dia selalu datang lebih awal tapi kenapa hari ini dia belum tiba, aru?"

Gumamnya sembari mengayunkan kedua kaki. Obsidiannya tak henti mencari sosok yang sejak tadi dinantikan olehnya. Beberapa kali ia mendengus lesu melihat teman-temannya yang lain tengah bermain dengan riangnya. Hanya ia yang masih duduk diam dan menunggu. Payung berwarna ungu setia menemani dan melindunginya dari sinar mentari yang mulai tertutupi awan mendung.

"Kagura-chan! Apa kau masih menunggu Hisashi-kun?"

"Ya. Aku akan ikut bermain setelah ia datang, aru!"

Sahutnya pada bocah gembul yang tengah sibuk menggaris tanah menggunakan ranting pohon. Kagura kembali mendengus lesu setelah menyadari langit semakin mendung. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama hanya untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya tapi langit seolah tak mengizinkan.

"Permisi, apakah kau mengenal gadis yang bernama Kagura?"

Matanya membulat ketika seorang wanita berpakaian _kimono_ menghampirinya. Terlebih karena wanita itu mencarinya sampai ke tempat ia bermain. Firasat tak mengenakkan muncul bersamaan dengan raut sedih yang muncul di wajah cantik wanita itu. Wajah yang terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sebuah payung yang tak asing pun menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Aku yang bernama Kagura, aru."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar berbicara dengan logat yang unik, Kagura-chan. Ah! Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah ibu dari Hongo Hisashi."

Wanita itu memberinya senyum ramah. Namun, tetap saja Kagura merasakan kesedihan dalam senyuman wanita itu. Senyum palsu tak bermakna yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semakin menguat pula firasat buruknya ketika wanita itu memberikan sebuah surat padanya.

"Dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada Kagura-chan dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena tak bisa ikut bermain hari ini."

Maniknya menatap sendu surat yang diberi sticker doraemon itu. Kagura yakin ada hal yang tak ingin diketahuinya tertulis di dalam surat tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, ia tak langsung membukanya dan memilih untuk mengorek informasi langsung dari wanita itu.

"Ada apa sebenar-"

"Sebagai ibunya aku sangat senang mengetahui Hongo memiliki teman yang cantik dan manis seperti Kagura-chan. Aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kagura-chan karena mau berteman dengan putraku. Ah! Dia juga memintaku untuk mengembalikan payung milik Kagura-chan."

Diletakkannya payung bermotif sakura itu tepat di samping Kagura. Memunggungi gadis vermillion itu lalu mulai melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meski otaknya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan tapi ia tak bisa memaksa wanita itu untuk mengatakan semua padanya. Maniknya kembali menatap surat yang masih digenggamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan mungilnya membuka amplop surat.

 _Kagura-chan,_

 _Maaf karena tiba-tiba memberikan surat ini padamu. Aku bingung bagaimana harus memberitahukannya karena aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengan Kagura-chan keadaanku sudah seperti ini. Sejak kita masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak dan berkenalan tubuhku sudah lemah. Kita sudah berteman selama empat tahun tapi aku selalu menyembunyikannya karena aku ingin terlihat kuat. Aku kagum pada Kagura-chan yang selalu tampak sehat dan bersemangat dan itu pula alasan kenapa aku selalu menahannya._

 _Tubuhku sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku sangat mudah lelah dan harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan setiap hari. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tak pernah mengikuti jam olahraga saat di sekolah. Itu juga alasan kenapa aku terkadang hanya menjadi penonton saat Kagura-chan dan yang lainnya bermain. Aku tidak bisa membebani tubuhku dengan kegiatan fisik yang berat. Aku selalu berbohong pada Kagura-chan dengan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya tubuhku tak sanggup melakukan apa yang Kagura-chan dan lainnya lakukan._

 _Oleh sebab itu, aku menulis surat ini untuk meminta maaf pada Kagura-chan karena telah membohongimu selama empat tahun ini. Aku harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif. Benar-benar menyebalkan, bukan? Saat aku ingin terus bermain bersama Kagura-chan tubuhku justru melemah dan kita bahkan harus terpisah benua. Aku harap Kagura-chan masih mengingatku dan mau mengunjungiku saat aku kembali nanti. Aku akan berjuang demi kesembuhanku agar aku bisa bermain bersama Kagura-chan lagi ^^_

 _P.S : Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan payungmu padaku saat pertemuan pertama kita_

 _Hongo Hisashi._

.

.

'Tik! Tik! Tik!'

Awan mendung yang menyelimuti langit kini menghasilkan rintik-rintik kecil. Membasahi tanah kering yang sudah lama tak terjamah berkah langit. Bocah-bocah yang berada di sekitarnya sontak berlarian menuju rumah masing-masing. Namun, ia tetap duduk diam di bangku taman dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak mempedulikan guyuran hujan yang seolah menghujam payungnya.

"Kau juga datang saat hari pemakaman mommy, kan? Dan sekarang kau datang lagi saat aku ditinggalkan oleh temanku. Kau sepertinya sangat ingin membuat hatiku menjadi kelabu sepertimu, aru."

Lirihnya beriringan dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Kilatan petir muncul di langit seolah menyahut ucapan gadis itu. Sengaja ia membiarkan kaki jenjangnya terguyur hujan hingga sepatunya basah. Kagura tak ingin menangis karena ia ingin terlihat sebagai gadis yang kuat. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan oleh Hongo Hisashi?

Namun, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya. Bulir-bulir itu lepas dengan mudahnya padahal Kagura telah berusaha untuk membendungnya. Ia benci menyadari bahwa langit seolah memojokkannya dengan ikut menangis. Mereka -hujan- juga memojokkannya saat hari pemakaman ibunya. Kagura selalu memiliki kenangan yang buruk saat hujan turun.

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini bersamamu, aru."

Lirihnya setelah menghapus kasar sungai kecil yang mengalir di pipinya. Sejenak menatap langit mendung yang dianggapnya seperti musuh. Tak lupa ia membawa payung bermotif sakura yang sejak awal memang miliknya. Berjalan dengan pandangan kosong di bawah hujan membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah kesepian.

Sampai akhirnya manik biru laut itu tertuju pada sosok berambut cokelat terang yang jauh lebih menyedihkan darinya. Bocah itu duduk di tanah dengan posisi mendekap kedua lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Kagura berhenti menyadari bahwa bocah laki-laki itu tengah menangis dilihat dari punggungnya yang bergerak naik turun. Hatinya terpanggil untuk menghampiri bocah itu dan dengan alami tubuhnya bergerak.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hujan, aru."

Tangisah bocah laki-laki itu seketika berhenti setelah mendengar suara Kagura dibalik riuhnya hujan. Kagura sengaja mencondongkan payungnya ke depan agar bocah itu tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin bocah laki-laki itu melihat matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis. Namun, jauh di dalam hati Kagura merasa lega mengetahui ada bocah lain yang juga cengeng dan menangis di bawah hujan sepertinya.

"A-arigatou..."

Lirih bocah berambut cokelat terang itu sembari membuka payung bermotif sakura pemberiannya. Kagura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan kali ini sedikit berlari sebelum bocah itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kagura mendengar bocah itu berteriak memanggilnya tapi ia tak berniat untuk menemani bocah itu lebih lama karena ia yakin bocah itu sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mendapatkan bantuan darinya.

"Ah, aku meminjamkan lagi payung sakura itu kepada orang lain. Apakah payung itu akan kembali lagi padaku, aru?"

.

.

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

"Hoam..."

Mulutnya terbuka lebar sembari mengusap pelan kedua matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopaknya terbuka. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati hanya ada dirinya di kelas tersebut. Maniknya lalu beralih pada jam dinding yang terpajang manis di depan kelas. Berusaha untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Ini memang jam istirahat tapi tidak biasanya semua orang keluar dari kelas, aru."

Gumamnya lalu beranjak dari zona nyamannya. Langkah kecilnya berhenti di depan pintu kelas ketika telinganya menangkap gemuruh suara dari bawah. Mendekat pada balkon dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kerumunan murid yang saling bersorak di lapangan.

"Sepertinya ada hal seru terjadi disana, aru."

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menuruni tangga. Beberapa murid juga berjalan ke arah yang sama. Kerumunan dan sorakan itu memang mengundang perhatian sehingga membuat orang-orang penasaran. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi disana.

"Aku harus bisa sampai di barisan depan, aru."

Kagura menelusup masuk di antara puluhan manusia yang berhimpitan. Mencari celah untuk bisa sampai ke depan. Memaksa tubuh mungilnya untuk menghancurkan dinding manusia itu. Kagura bernapas lega ketika akhirnya berhasil menerobos barisan manusia itu. Sudah sejak tadi ia hampir kehabisan oksigen akibat udara yang terasa tipis. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya kemudian benar-benar membuatnya merasa idiot.

"Kalahkan murid baru itu, Sougo!"

"Patahkan tangan orang itu, murid baru!"

Keningnya seketika berkerut melihat dua manusia yang tak asing. Keduanya saling beradu panco dengan posisi tangan yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Yang satu hanya memasang senyum lugu sementara yang lain tampak bersemangat untuk menghancurkan lawannya. Meja yang menjadi tumpuan bahkan bergetar akibat tenaga keduanya saling beradu.

 _"Jadi dua orang bodoh ini yang mengundang perhatian banyak orang, aru."_

Batinnya sembari mengamati dua orang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Pikirannya berjalan mundur ketika mengingat apa yang telah dua orang itu lakukan padanya hari ini. Ada dendam yang harus dibalaskan pada mereka berdua. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Apa kau datang untuk mendukung kakakmu ini, Kagura?"

"Eh?"

Kagura tersentak saat suara khas milik Kamui membuyarkan lamunannya. Begitu pula dengan laki-laki berambut cokelat terang yang kini memperhatikan kakak beradik itu dengan seksama seolah ingin menemukan sebuah jawaban. Sougo menghembuskan napasnya kasar setelah yakin dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Kakak? Pantas saja aku merasa kesal saat melihat wajah bodohmu itu. Wajah bodoh kalian memang terlihat mirip dan kelakuannya juga sama-sama menyebalkan. Benar-benar kakak dan adik yang merusak pemandangan."

"Woi, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Jangan samakan aku dengan kakak idiot yang suka membuat masalah itu, aru."

Protesnya sembari menendang kuat meja yang menjadi tumpuan siku keduanya. Meja itu terpental lalu terbalik menyebabkan pertandingan panco mereka terpaksa dihentikan. Kagura mendecih kesal sementara murid-murid yang ada disana kini bergidik ngeri. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis mungil itu memiliki tenaga bak hercules.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengganggu pertandingan antara dua laki-laki, Kagura."

"Yang aku lihat hanyalah dua orang tak berotak tengah sibuk beradu otot di lapangan sekolah, aru. Apa kau ingin membuat masalah di hari pertamamu, Kamui?"

"Si rambut cokelat ini yang telah menyeretku ke dalam masalah padahal aku sudah berusaha menjadi murid yang baik, loh."

Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sougo. Memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya. Seolah siap untuk menelan bulat-bulat laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu. Namun, bukan berarti pula ia membela Kamui. Ia justru ingin menghajar keduanya tapi tentu saja Kagura harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekarang.

"Apa kau sedang mengadu pada adikmu, Bakamui-kun?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran, loh. Aku dipaksa keluar dari kelas di hari pertamaku masuk karena kau terus mengeluh soal tempat duduk padahal kau bisa mengambil kursi di gudang. Benar-benar egois yang menyebalkan dan memuakkan."

"Sejak awal itu adalah kursi milikku tapi kau dengan seenaknya mengambil tempatku dan membuatku dipaksa keluar dari kelas."

"Jadi pada akhirnya kalian berdua diusir dari kelas, aru? Dan pertandingan panco tadi hanya untuk memperebutkan sebuah kursi, aru?"

"Ya, mungkin menurutmu itu terdengar tak penting tapi kau tidak akan mengerti urusan laki-laki ditambah aku tak berniat mengalah demi kakak bodohmu itu."

Kagura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal itu. Seolah ingin menyerap seluruh energi alam yang ada di sekitarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan dalam hitungan detik ia mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Sougo dan Kamui secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai wajahku lagi, China."

"Kau harus belajar untuk menghormati kakakmu, Kagura."

Sahut keduanya ketika berhasil menangkis tinju Kagura. Tentu saja gadis itu tak berputus asa. Dengan sigap ia menarik lengan keduanya lalu memelintir lengan yang jauh lebih besar dari lengannya tersebut. Bukan hal yang mustahil baginya karena soal tenaga ia sangat layak disamakan dengan Kamui dan Sougo.

"Ini menjadi tidak terkendali! Cepat laporkan pada sensei!"

Teriak salah satu murid di kerumunan ketika tiga murid itu mulai mengincar wajah satu sama lain. Kagura mengincar Sougo dan Kamui secara bergantian karena ia memang memiliki dendam pada keduanya. Sougo mengincar kakak beradik itu karena memang ingin melawan keduanya. Kamui jelas hanya mengincar Sougo karena perkelahian konyol mereka. Ia hanya menghindari pukulan atau tendangan dari Kagura karena sejak awal ia tak berniat melawan adiknya.

.

.

'Priiiittttt!'

Murid-murid yang tadi berkerumun menyaksikan tingkah gila trio aneh itu kini membubarkan diri. Peluit yang berdengung di telinga ketiganya membuat mereka seketika mematung. Sougo yang sudah biasa mendengar bunyi itu hanya mendecih kesal karena merasa kesenangannya diganggu.

"Apa kalian sedang mengadakan festival di lapangan sekolah, sanbaka?"

 _"Woi, jangan masukkan aku dalam kelompok mereka berdua, aru."_

"Kami hanya sedang berlatih adegan perkelahian untuk film pendek produksi kami yang berjudul 'Okita dan Idiot Bersaudara'."

Sougo berucap asal dengan santainya. Ingin sekali Kagura menyahut perkataan Sougo tapi ia tak ingin membuat masalah menjadi lebih runyam karena saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Hijikata Toshiro. Guru killer yang tak kenal ampun dalam memberi hukuman. Perkataan Sougo juga sangat tak meyakinkan untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan. Bagaimana mungkin si guru killer itu mempercayainya.

"Kami berusaha untuk membuat adegan yang terlihat nyata dan karena itu pula kami menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid yang lain, sensei."

 _"Kamui juga berusaha membodohinya, aru? Kalian menjadi kompak seperti ini saat dalam keadaan terdesak. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku juga harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk memperkuat pernyataan mereka, aru?"_

"Eh, jadi kau ingin membuat film pendek bersama teman-temanmu, Sou-chan?"

"Aneue?!"

Sougo terkejut saat kakaknya muncul dari balik punggung Hijikata. Senyuman ramah terukir manis di wajah pucatnya. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu hanya diam tapi matanya memperingatkan ketiga murid nakal itu untuk tak berbuat ulah di depan Okita Mitsuba.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pada adikku, Toshiro-san."

Ucapnya sebelum laki-laki bersurai hitam itu meninggalkan mereka berempat. Suasana di sekitar mereka sontak berubah menjadi canggung. Terutama bagi Kagura yang lagi-lagi harus berperan sebagai teman akrab seorang Okita Sougo. Laki-laki yang mengisi daftar pertama orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Kau terlihat mirip dengan kakakmu tapi kesan pertamanya benar-benar berbeda. Kakakmu memancarkan aura positif sedangkan adiknya memancarkan aura negatif yang kuat."

"Setidaknya keluargaku masih memiliki gen positif dibandingkan dengan keluarga kalian berdua."

Balas Sougo pada Kamui sembari membawa Mitsuba menuju tempat teduh di pinggir lapangan. Mitsuba melambaikan tangannya pada Kagura dan Kamui. Mengisyaratkan mereka untuk ikut berteduh. Kagura membisikkan sesuatu pada Kamui mengenai wanita berwajah pucat itu. Maniknya sontak membulat setelah mendengar penjelasan Kagura.

"Apa kalian semua sudah makan? Kebetulan aku membeli makanan saat di perjalanan dan sepertinya cukup untuk kalian bertiga."

Mitsuba membuka kotak makanan yang berisi _strawberry cake_. Kagura yang sejak pagi belum mengunyah apapun kini berbinar-binar. Manik biru laut Kamui pun terbuka lebar ketika indera penciumannya menghirup bau makanan. Sougo diam-diam menyeringai melihat kakak beradik yang menurutnya lugu itu.

"Arigatou onee-san." "Arigatou onee-san."

Sahut kakak beradik itu bersamaan lalu mengambil beberapa potong dan langsung mengunyahnya tanpa ampun. Mitsuba hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lucu keduanya. Tak lama sampai akhirnya kakak beradik itu berhenti mengunyah dengan mata membelalak.

 _._

 _._

 _"Pe...pedas!"_

 _"Apa ini yang dinamakan inovasi rasa, aru?!"_

Mitsuba menatap heran Kamui dan Kagura yang tampak menahan sesuatu. Keduanya sadar betul bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh si pemberi jadi dengan terpaksa mereka menelan bulat-bulat makanan yang belum dikunyah dengan sempurna itu. Tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Mitsuba yang telah berbaik hati memberi makanan -yang sebenarnya tak layak makan- pada mereka. Itu jauh lebih baik karena mengunyahnya lebih lama hanya akan membuat rasa pedasnya menyebar di lidah.

"Kau tak mau memakannya, Sou-chan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu kalian jangan ragu-ragu jika ingin menambah. Kalian boleh menghabiskannya karena Sou-chan bilang ia sudah kenyang."

Mitsuba kembali tersenyum ramah pada kakak beradik yang kini tengah tersenyum kecut. Rasa pedas yang seharusnya tak ada dalam resep _strawberry cake_ benar-benar membuat lidah keduanya trauma. Tentu saja mereka tak berniat untuk menambah barang secuil.

"Apa kau tak membeli minuman, Aneue?"

 _"Ya! Kami sangat membutuhkan air, aru!"_

Mitsuba merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya. Manik biru laut itu berbinar saat melihat botol yang seperti oasis di tengah padang pasir. Dengan sigap Sougo meraih botol tersebut lalu menyeringai pada Kamui dan Kagura.

"Aku merasa kasihan melihat daun-daun di pohon ini menguning dan berguguran karena kekurangan air."

'Byuurrr'

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sougo menyiramkan air yang ada dalam botol hingga tak bersisa satu tetes pun pada sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Meremas lalu membuang botol kosong itu ke tong sampah khusus plastik yang ada di dekatnya.

 _"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMUNTAHKAN MAKANAN INI DI WAJAHMU, BRENGSEK!"_

Sougo memicingkan matanya pada Kagura dan Kamui. Kamui yang mengetahui bahwa sejak awal Sougo tak berniat membantu hanya bersikap santai. Membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk membiarkan angin masuk dan meredakan rasa pedas di lidahnya.

Kagura yang berharap menemukan oasis kini harus menerima kenyataan pahit karena itu semua hanyalah fatamorgana yang dibuat oleh Sougo. Bukan hanya lidahnya yang terasa panas. Kepala dan darahnya kini terasa mendidih ingin menghajar laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu.

"Jangan seperti itu pada temanmu, Sou-chan."

Mitsuba mendengus melihat kelakuan jahil adiknya. Ya, sejak awal ia menyadari betul apa yang terjadi pada Kamui dan Kagura. Rasa pedas yang ada pada kue tersebut memang berasal dari tabasco yang ia tambahkan. Mitsuba memang memiliki kebiasaan aneh dimana ia selalu menambahkan tabasco pada semua makanannya. Dan ia juga akan menambahkan bahan itu pada makanan yang ia berikan untuk orang lain. Mereka mungkin menderita akibat rasa pedasnya tapi melihat mereka berdua tetap menelan makanan itu membuatnya merasa dihargai.

"Terimakasih sudah mencicipi makanan khas Okita Mitsuba."

Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah botol pada Kagura. Tanpa basa-basi Kagura segera meneguk setengah bagian lalu memberikan sisanya pada Kamui. Mitsuba lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sekolah, onee-san? Bukankah kau sedang dirawat, aru?"

"Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak kemarin dan ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk Sou-chan karena tadi pagi ia tak sempat sarapan tapi sepertinya ia sudah makan di sekolah. Lagipula, terus berada di rumah benar-benar membosankan."

Mitsuba kini memusatkan pandangannya pada Kamui dan Kagura. Memandangi keduanya dengan teliti dan bergantian. Senyuman kecil kembali terukir di wajahnya. Entah apa yang lucu dari mereka hingga membuat wanita itu terus tersenyum.

"Jadi ini adalah kakakmu, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura mengangguk. Mitsuba menatap wajah Kamui yang entah kenapa memancarkan aura bocah nakal yang mirip seperti adiknya. Kamui hanya memberikan senyum lugu seperti biasanya. Namun, jauh di dalam sana ia teringat akan sosok ibunya ketika melihat senyum hangat wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kamui."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau mirip seperti adikku, Kamui-kun."

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Aku juga tak mau disamakan denganmu, Bakamui."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kagura-chan? Bukankah mereka memiliki kesamaan?"

"Mereka sama-sama bodoh dan menyebalkan, aru."

Jawabnya dengan wajah malas. Mitsuba tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang masih seperti bocah. Tangannya lalu merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya. Mengambil sebuah ponsel dengan senyum mencurigakan di wajahnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan maju beberapa langkah. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Boleh aku mengambi foto kalian bertiga?"

"Hah?!" "Hah?!" "Hah?!"

Sahut ketiganya serentak. Mitsuba sudah mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto tepat saat mereka menyahut. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Entah kenapa ia menyukai hubungan yang dimiliki Sougo dengan kakak beradik itu. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar teman akrab. Namun, ada ikatan istimewa yang terjalin antara mereka.

"Kalian akan merindukan momen kebersamaan ini setelah lulus dari sekolah jadi anggap saja ini sebagai kenangan."

"Sejujurnya aku sangat senang jika mereka cepat lulus, aru. Jadi tidak mungkin aku merindukan mereka, aru."

"Aku juga tak mungkin merindukan adikmu yang gila itu, onee-san."

"Tolong simpan foto itu baik-baik, Aneue. Aku akan mengirimkan santet pada mereka berdua menggunakan foto itu."

Mitsuba kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tas. Membiarkan trio aneh itu saling berdebat. Meski selalu bertengkar dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Ia tetap merasa senang melihat adiknya memiliki orang-orang yang mampu mengusir kesepian dalam hatinya.

Ya, ia paham betul bagaimana sifat adiknya yang terkesan tak menyenangkan sehingga tak banyak yang mau berteman dengan Sougo. Kagura dan Kamui pun mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa sikap adiknya itu menyebalkan. Namun, itulah yang membuat mereka menarik. Sekumpulan orang dengan sifat yang sama dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Celetuknya membuat trio aneh itu mematung dengan posisi yang tak menyenangkan. Kagura mencekik leher Kamui dan Sougo. Sougo mencekik leher Kamui dan Kagura. Kamui mencekik Sougo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang, Aneue?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat kalian akan habis, kan? Lagipula, peramal cuaca bilang akan turun hujan siang ini jadi aku harus pulang sebelum hujan turun."

"Hati-hati di jalan, onee-san."

Kamui dan Kagura berucap bersamaan ketika wanita pucat itu berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Sougo hanya menatap punggung kakaknya dengan wajah khawatir. Baru beberapa meter sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat Sougo dan lainnya. Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya.

.

"Aku hampir lupa memberikan payung ini padamu, Sou-chan."

Mitsuba mengulurkan sebuah payung bermotif sakura pada Sougo. Wajah terkejut tak bisa Sougo sembunyikan tapi dengan sigap ia berusaha bersikap normal. Namun, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan denyut jantungnya yang terlanjur berpacu cepat akibat kehadiran benda yang tak asing itu.

"Jangan sampai kau pulang terlambat, Sou-chan."

"Ya."

Mitsuba kembali melangkah pergi bersamaan dengan keheningan yang tercipta antara tiga manusia di belakangnya. Kamui mendelik ke arah Kagura yang tampak fokus memperhatikan sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan Sougo yang terkesan memaksakan mimik wajahnya.

"...gura."

"Kagura."

Kagura tersentak saat Kamui menepuk pundaknya. Ia hanya menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada sesuatu yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ya, payung bermotif sakura yang tampak familiar. Membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya.

 _"Itu pasti hanya payung dengan motif yang sama, aru."_

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Kagura?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa pusing dan aku yakin ini adalah efek samping karena terlalu lama berada di dekat kalian berdua, aru."

Kagura melangkah pergi tanpa menatap satu pun dari mereka. Pikirannya terfokus pada ingatan delapan tahun lalu yang samar-samar. Jika bukan karena kehadiran payung itu maka ia tak akan mengingatnya. Seorang bocah cengeng yang menangis sendirian di bawah hujan.

 _"Tidak mungkin itu dia, aru."_

"Jangan lupa kembalikan celanaku, China!"

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

~^^ Terimakasih buat yang selalu meninggalkan review dan memberi semangat ^^~

 **Luna d'N-Jell** : Terimakasih reviewnya Luna-san. Aku lebih suka ketimpa Kamui daripada ketimpa ide runtuh wkwkwk :'D

 **Paramay** : Ini udah dilanjutin. Ambil aja Kamui mah gak apa-apa dia kan pacar virtual milik bersama lol :D

 **ATHAYPRI** : Kamu paham perasaan Kagura pas dihina fisiknya sama Sougo? Jangan-jangan sama kaya Gura nih ukurannya. Jangan marah loh cuma bercanda. Kita harus pake prinsip love and peace wkwkwk. Iya nih masih baper kalo ingat Sho-chan :'(

 **aitara-fuyuharu1** : Kalo gak jahil ke Kagura rasanya jadi gak kaya Sougo. Sougo vs Kamui adu panco demi memperebutkan tempat duduk jadi terganggu gara-gara Gura. Sebenarnya dari awal juga gak niat bikin mereka berantem serius hehehe :D

 **Freedom Mitsuko** : Kagura ceritanya masih kelas 1 sedangkan Kamui & Sougo udah mau lulus aka kelas 3. Anggap aja perbedaan umur mereka cuma dua tahun demi kenyamanan cerita ^^v

 **rara37** : Merebutkan Kagura sih mungkin enggak tapi Kamui bakal lebih ke gak mengizinkan mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Kagura bawa payung seperti di animanga tapi kalo di sekolah gak dipake. Kagura disini tinggal ama keluarganya (Papi & Kamui) jadi Gin-san gak bakal nongol (karakter yang terbuang lol). Sadaharu ada tapi bayanginnya yang ukuran mini ya karena settingnya ini dunia normal kan serem kalo ada anjing sebesar Sadaharu.

 **Dame v** : Karena itu cara OkiKagu menunjukkan rasa cinta lol

 **Okikagu shipper** : Sayangnya mereka gak jadi gebuk-gebukan gara-gara Gura. Lagipula, Kamui mau tobat dan gak bandel lagi setelah pindah sekolah tapi mungkin aja pikiranku berubah buat next chapter-nya :D

 **caramerowr** : Selalu diusahakan supaya karakter aslinya nongol karena memang OkiKagu itu spesial karena sering berantem sebab hal sepele. Semacam sayur kurang garam kalo mereka gak memperdebatkan hal-hal aneh. Soal incest itu pendapat masing-masing jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula, Kamui & Kagura memang unyu sih kalo bareng wkwkwk :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Kusut

**[** **Chapter 5 - Kusut** **]** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** **::: MURASAKI YO** **  
**

 **Genre** **:::** **Romance, Comedy**

 **Cast** **:::** **Okita Sougo & Kagura**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **"Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia."**

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Cast adalah murni milik Sorachi Hideaki. Cerita ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan tanpa bermaksud merugikan atau menjelekkan pihak manapun. Harap untuk tidak meniru sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita dan tidak menyebarkannya tanpa izin penulis. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing OkiKagu silahkan angkat kaki dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari dunia fiksi saya. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

* * *

.

.

/ Pasar Malam /

.

.

"Aku masih lapar, aru."

Kagura menggerutu sembari memegangi perut ratanya. Cacing-cacing dalam perutnya masih berteriak menginginkan makanan yang lebih. Padahal ia sudah memakan tiga porsi ramen. Untuk ukuran manusia normal itu sudah lebih dari cukup tapi tidak dengan Kagura. Rasa lapar yang masih melilit kuat perutnya membuat sistem pencernaannya menggila. Begitu pula dengan Kamui yang kini fokus membaca sebuah selebaran.

"Aku akan mendapatkan 5000 yen jika bisa mengalahkan orang ini?"

Kagura mendelik memandangi Kamui yang seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Pandangan tajam Kamui berpencar sampai akhirnya manik biru laut itu berhenti pada sebuah tempat yang dijaga oleh dua orang bertubuh besar di pintu masuknya. Tempatnya gelap dengan hanya disinari cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Tanpa pikir panjang Kamui melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang tampak berbahaya tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, aru?"

"Aku akan membawa banyak uang agar kita bisa makan sepuasnya jadi kau duduk manis saja disana dan tunggu kakakmu ini, Kagura."

Sahutnya sembari melambaikan tangan pada Kagura. Kagura berusaha menghentikan Kamui tapi ia merubah pikirannya setelah merasakan sesuatu. Aura iblis Kamui yang tersembunyi kini mulai memancar. Itulah yang dirasakan Kagura dibalik senyuman lugu kakaknya.

Senyuman manis yang setia menghiasi wajah Kamui hanya sebuah alasan untuk menyembunyikan jiwa berandalannya. Tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa tempat yang ia pijak saat ini bukanlah lokasi yang tepat untuk tersenyum. Namun, ia melakukannya hingga membuat dua penjaga itu merasa terprovokasi.

"Bocah sepertimu lebih baik tidur di pangkuan ibumu daripada bermain di tempat berbahaya seperti ini. Kau tidak mungkin menang melawan jagoan kami."

"Jangan mengadu pada ibumu jika kau dihajar habis-habisan oleh jagoan kami."

Kamui hanya menanggapinya diam. Dua orang bertubuh besar yang sejak awal tak berniat membiarkannya masuk mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Kamui. Manik biru laut itu terbuka lebar memberikan tatapan tajam pada keduanya sebelum mereka sempat menyentuhnya.

'Bugh!'

Tangan kanan Kamui mengepal dan dengan cepat ia melayangkan tinju pada wajah salah satu dari mereka. Kaki kirinya ia hempas tepat ke bagian perut pria lainnya membuat orang itu tersungkur. Kamui lagi-lagi tersenyum setelah melihat darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulut keduanya.

"Jangan khawatir karena ibuku sudah tenang di surga jadi ia tak akan memarahi kalian berdua. Tapi jika kalian sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibuku maka aku bisa membantunya, loh."

Jelasnya santai masih dengan mimik tersenyum. Kedua pria yang berhasil dijatuhkannya kembali bangkit dan berusaha menyerang Kamui secara bersamaan. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya gentar barang sedikit. Ia justru semakin bersemangat menghajar keduanya hingga babak belur.

"Aku datang ke tempat ini untuk menghajar jagoan kalian dan membawa semua hadiahnya. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika harus menangani beberapa ekor kecoak terlebih dulu."

"..."

"Eh? Apa kalian sudah tak sadarkan diri hanya karena pukulan dari seorang bocah?"

Tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut yang diajukan pertanyaan. Kamui pun melenggangkan kaki meninggalkan dua manusia yang kini tertidur pulas di tanah. Atau lebih tepatnya terjerembab ke tanah lalu kehilangan kesadarannya. Kagura yang sudah menebak kejadian ini hanya memandangi punggung kakaknya yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan tak berniat mendekati tempat itu karena terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis kecil sepertinya.

Ia memang sedikit mengkhawatirkan Kamui tapi ia yakin kakak idiotnya itu bisa menangani masalah selanjutnya sendirian. Melihat bagaimana dua pria bertubuh besar itu ditumbangkan dengan mudahnya. Mereka hanya sekumpulan laki-laki yang membesarkan otot-otot tubuh tapi tak menggunakannya dengan efektif. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, nona?"

 _"Sial! Ada yang memergokiku, aru!"_

Kagura sontak melarikan diri setelah bisikan halus dari arah belakang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Bukan karena ketakutan tapi ia tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan seorang gangster. Ia masih terlalu dini dan terlalu lugu untuk menjadi karakter mengerikan seperti kakaknya. Namun, orang itu jauh lebih cepat darinya dengan menarik kerah bagian belakang Kagura hingga membuatnya tak dapat melarikan diri.

"Aku bukan orang mencuriga- hmmppp!"

Laki-laki itu membungkam paksa mulut Kagura dengan tangan kanannya. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci leher gadis vermillion itu. Melakukannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga gadis itu diam dan tak melawan. Kagura memejamkan matanya menahan sakit karena merasa tercekik dan sesak. Sementara si pelaku kini tengah menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kagura.

"Sepertinya kau punya bakat menjadi seorang masokis, China."

 _"Eh? Apa dia barusan memanggilku China, aru?"_

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku bisa memberikan rasa sakit yang lebih da- arrgghh!"

Sougo berteriak kencang ketika Kagura menggigit kuat tangan dan lengannya. Seperti harimau yang merobek kulit mangsa dengan taring tajamnya. Kagura pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menggigit lengan Sougo hingga berdarah. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk membalas dendam. Kagura mendorong tubuh Sougo hingga membentur dinding. Tangan kanannya lalu mengepal dan melayang menuju wajah Sougo. Namun, laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu berhasil menahannya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku, aru!"

Kagura berucap frustasi lalu kembali melayangkan tinju dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sougo berhasil menahannya. Kedua tangan mungil itu kini berada dalam jangkauan Sougo sehingga Kagura tak bisa menghajar wajahnya lagi. Namun, gadis itu berpikiran lain dengan berniat menendang selangkangan Sougo menggunakan kakinya yang masih bisa bergerak bebas.

"Aku akan menindihmu jika kau menendangnya."

DEG!

Kagura merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sougo. Nada bicaranya memang terdengar santai tapi itu adalah sebuah ancaman mengerikan bagi Kagura. Gadis vermillion itu menelan kasar ludahnya ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu tidak sedang bercanda. Manik crimson itu seolah siap untuk menelannya kapan saja. Membuatnya ragu dan berpikir ulang untuk menyakiti seorang Okita Sougo.

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau melakukan itu, aru."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu membungkam mulutmu."

"Kau tidak bisa membungkam mulutku karena kedua tanganmu menahan tanganku, aru."

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan membungkamnya dengan tangan? Aku akan membungkamnya dengan bibirku jika itu diperlukan."

DEG!

Lagi, lidah Kagura terasa kelu hingga tak mampu membalas ucapan laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu. Nada bicara yang seolah menggodanya membuat Kagura harus mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya. Tentu saja ia benci menyadari bahwa perasaan yang mengerubungi hatinya saat ini disebabkan oleh laki-laki mesum yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, China. Aku melakukan itu agar kau tidak menyakitiku lebih jauh bukan karena sesuatu yang istimewa. Lagipula, aku lebih memilih berciuman dengan gadis polos daripada gadis liar sepertimu."

'Tap!'

Sebuah kaleng kosong melayang tepat mengenai kepala Sougo. Kagura mendelik mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Pupilnya seketika membesar menyadari siapa orang tersebut. Kamui berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat keduanya dengan pandangan tak senang.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan hal tak senonoh pada adikku?"

Nadanya terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Sougo melepaskan Kagura menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut panjang itu tak senang dengan sikapnya. Ya, ia mengakui bahwa ia sedikit berlebihan tapi Sougo sama sekali tak berniat buruk pada Kagura. Memang seperti itulah sifat alaminya yang selalu ingin membuat gadis vermillion itu kesal.

"Adikmu terlalu bersemangat saat melihatku dan akhirnya menggigit lenganku hingga berdarah seperti ini jadi aku melakukan upaya untuk melindungi diri. Dia seperti anjing liar jadi aku berusaha menjinakkannya."

"Dia mengagetkanku dan mengatakan hal-hal mesum yang menodai pikiran suciku karena itulah aku menggigitnya, aru!"

Kagura berucap meyakinkan sedangkan Sougo hanya memasang wajah malas. Kamui mendekat lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sougo. Mata keduanya beradu seolah siap membunuh satu sama lain. Kagura yang merasakan firasat buruk berusaha untuk menghentikan keduanya. Ia sadar betul apa yang akan terjadi jika dua makhluk sadis itu benar-benar bertengkar.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, aru."

Kagura menelan kasar ludahnya saat dua laki-laki di hadapannya tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia bahkan melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kamui dan Sougo. Namun, kedua manusia itu bahkan tak berkedip barang sedetik.

"Aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu jika kau memberikan 1000 yen padaku."

Kamui bersuara dan sukses membuat Kagura merasa tak memiliki harga diri. Kagura memang tak ingin melihat mereka bertengkar tapi bukan berarti Kamui harus membuat penawaran yang mempermalukan Kagura seperti itu. Fakta bahwa kakaknya hanya meminta seribu yen untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini benar-benar membuatnya geram.

"Apa kau menjual harga diriku hanya untuk 1000 yen, aru?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu mahal, Bakamui? Bisa beri aku diskon?"

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Kenapa kau meminta diskon, aru?"

"Diskon ya? Kalau begitu aku beri diskon 10% karena aku sedang berbaik hati."

"Mati saja kalian berdua, aru!"

Kagura berteriak frustasi lalu berlari meninggalkan dua sosok manusia yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Suasana hatinya benar-benar berubah buruk setelah bertemu dengan Sougo. Ditambah sikap kakaknya yang seolah tak mempedulikannya. Entah kenapa laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu selalu merusak suasana hatinya. Seperti awan mendung yang merusak kilau cahaya mentari.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar muak dengan mereka, aru."

Pandangannya berpencar mencari tempat yang tak ramai pengunjung agar bisa menenangkan diri. Langkah pendeknya tertuju pada kursi yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah pohon maple. Tempatnya pun diterangi cahaya lampu berkelap-kelip yang dililitkan di pohon tersebut. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menghibur diri disana, pikirnya.

"Si sadis itu selalu mempermainkanku. Dia benar-benar membuatku benci dengan makhluk yang bernama laki-laki, aru."

Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari mengunyah sukonbu yang sejak tadi tersimpan di dalam saku celananya. Kagura menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada kursi dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam yang dihiasi kelap-kelip bintang.

"Sukonbu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, Kagura."

Kagura mendengus malas ketika suara lembut itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Baru saja ia merasakan kenyamanan dunia dengan memandangi langit tapi kesenangannya kembali dirusak akibat kehadiran Kamui. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum seperti biasa membuat gadis mungil itu semakin kesal jika melihatnya. Kamui mengulurkan tangannya menyodorkan satu plastik besar yang penuh berisi camilan.

"Dia membelikannya untukmu, loh."

"Tidak mau, aru!"

"Kau masih marah pada kami berdua, China?"

Keningnya semakin berkerut ketika telinganya menangkap satu lagi suara yang tak asing. Kagura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berusaha mengendalikan diri. Namun, dua orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya justru duduk tepat di kedua sisinya. Kamui di sisi kanan dan Sougo di sisi kirinya.

"Sepertinya si bodoh ini sedang tidak lapar jadi kita habiskan saja makanan ini, Bakamui."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ahokita-kun."

'Kruuuuk'

 _"Sial! Kenapa perutku berbunyi disaat seperti ini, aru?!"_

Kagura semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam sembari memegangi perutnya. Berusaha agar bunyi cacing dalam perutnya tak terdengar oleh dua manusia di sampingnya. Namun, tentu saja itu hal yang sia-sia karena mereka berdua sudah mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas karena keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Bakamui?"

"Sepertinya hanya bunyi jangkrik, Ahokita-kun."

"..."

Sougo memicingkan matanya pada Kagura yang masih tertunduk. Kamui yang sibuk mengunyah camilan pun memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu dengan teliti.

 _"Dia selalu menatap adikku dengan pandangan seperti itu."_

"Apa perlu aku menyuapimu, China?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, aru."

Balas gadis vermillion itu setelah memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Kagura sudah tak peduli dengan harga diri dan hal merepotkan lainnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Tangannya lalu merogoh plastik mengambil bungkusan yang paling besar agar lebih mengenyangkan.

"Jangan salah paham ya. Aku mengambil makananmu bukan karena aku kelaparan. Aku hanya tidak suka menyia-nyiakan kebaikan orang lain, aru."

"Jangan salah paham ya. Aku membelikan makanan ini bukan karena merasa bersalah padamu. Aku hanya merasa dompetku terlalu berat jadi aku sedikit mengurangi isi dompetku agar lebih ringan."

"Sepertinya kalian terikat oleh benang yang kusut."

Kamui berceletuk sembari memberikan senyum polos pada Kagura dan Sougo. Kagura yang mengerti maksud sang kakak berusaha menyanggah. Namun, ia justru tersedak karena berbicara sambil mengunyah. Sougo yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sengaja menepuk kuat punggung kecil Kagura hingga makanan dalam mulutnya dimuntahkan kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu menepuknya sekuat itu, aru!"

Sahutnya kesal. Sougo hanya memasang mimik datar seperti biasanya padahal jauh di dalam sana ia merasa puas bisa melihat ekspresi kesal Kagura yang terlihat epik baginya. Kemarahan gadis vermillion itu seperti sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sougo.

"Ibarat benang kusut, tampak rumit dan tak beraturan tapi itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sulit untuk dipisahkan."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku dan adikmu yang bodoh ini terhubung oleh benang merah, Bakamui."

"Kau yang mengikat adikku dengan benang merah di kelingkingmu, Ahokita-kun."

"Daripada mengikatnya dengan benang akan lebih sempurna jika aku merantainya."

Sougo berucap santai. Kagura yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar pun tak berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya ia tak peduli dengan pembahasan mereka berdua. Pikirannya sibuk mengingat sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam memori jangka panjangnya. Mitos mengenai 'Benang Merah' yang pernah dibacanya saat itu. Dan hari dimana ia memberikan sebuah payung pada seorang bocah cengeng yang menangis di bawah hujan.

 _"Payung yang dibawa Mitsuba-nee memang sama seperti milikku. Tapi tidak mungkin bocah cengeng itu adalah orang ini. Bocah yang aku temui saat itu memiliki kesan yang baik tapi si sadis ini justru sebaliknya, aru."_

"Lagipula, aku sudah terikat benang merah dengan gadis lugu yang meminjamkan payung padaku delapan tahun lalu."

.

.

DEG!

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini pendek dan kurang nge-feel karena mood lagi jelek gara-gara sakit perut (hiks hiks). Sekalian mau ngumumin kalo chapter selanjutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir karena mau nulis fanfic baru ^^v

Kali ini gak reply review ya karena gak ada pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab tapi tentunya terimakasih banyak buat yang selalu menanti fic ini dan setia meninggalkan review. Saya sayang kalian semua :")

~^^ Thanks To ^^~

 **ATHAYPRI | aitara-fuyuharu1 |caramerowr | rara37 | Scarleet Rin | Luna d'N-Jell | Chikara Hoshi | Seiyura Uchiha | freedom | Guest | Oh | Shiro**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ikatan

**[** **Chapter 6 -** **Ikatan** **]** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** **::: MURASAKI YO** **  
**

 **Genre** **:::** **Romance, Comedy**

 **Cast** **:::** **Okita Sougo & Kagura**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **"Konon, di jari kelingking setiap manusia ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Benang merah tersebut dikaitkan pada setiap pasangan yang berjodoh agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Benang merah yang menuntun takdir manusia."**

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Cast adalah murni milik Sorachi Hideaki. Cerita ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan tanpa bermaksud merugikan atau menjelekkan pihak manapun. Harap untuk tidak meniru sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita dan tidak menyebarkannya tanpa izin penulis. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing OkiKagu silahkan angkat kaki dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari dunia fiksi saya. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

* * *

.

.

"Lagipula, aku sudah terikat benang merah dengan gadis lugu yang meminjamkan payung padaku delapan tahun lalu."

DEG!

Kagura merasa seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh mendengar ucapan Okita Sougo. Jantungnya merespon dengan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kakinya mulai gemetar karena rasa gugup yang semakin tak terkendali. Gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar tak terlihat canggung tapi mulutnya benar-benar terkunci rapat hingga tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu bak bisa ular yang meracuni tubuh Kagura dengan cepat.

 _"Apa yang salah denganku, aru?"_

"Aku tidak menyangka jika bajingan sepertimu bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bajingan? Meski aku memiliki tampang _playboy_ tapi aku bukan laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita jadi jangan memberiku julukan seperti itu."

Sahut laki-laki berambut cokelat terang karena tak terima dengan pernyataan lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya kini mengarah lurus ke depan. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Sikap diam gadis yang duduk disampingnya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Ya, gadis lugu yang disebutkan oleh Sougo sebelumnya adalah gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya. Gadis beringas yang selalu berusaha menghajar wajahnya setiap kali bertemu. Gadis yang berbicara dengan logat aneh dan selalu memberikan sumpah serapah padanya. Gadis bodoh yang memiliki ingatan buruk hingga Sougo harus membantunya mengingat hari dimana mereka dipertemukan oleh 'Benang Merah' untuk pertama kalinya.

Kagura.

Sougo bukan seseorang yang suka mengingat masa lalu. Saat itu ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang meminjamkan payung padanya tapi ia tak berniat repot-repot mencarinya. Soal pertemuan adalah takdir dari Tuhan. Sougo hanya membuat janji sepihak pada dirinya sendiri bahwa jika secara kebetulan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, maka Sougo akan mengembalikan payung miliknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

 _"Padahal aku hanya perlu mengembalikannya lalu mengucapkan terimakasih tapi bagi pecundang seperti diriku itu adalah hal yang sulit dilakukan."_

Tahun demi tahun berlalu hingga akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan kesan yang berbanding terbalik. Sosok gadis lugu yang bahkan wajahnya tak diketahui oleh Sougo sontak berputar di pikirannya ketika melihat gadis bermanik biru laut dengan logat aneh itu. Bertanya pada dirinya dan hati kecilnya sendiri akan jawaban tersebut. Dan hari ini ia telah memastikan jawabannya.

"Apa kau sakit perut? Tidak biasanya kau hening dan gelisah seperti itu, Kagura."

"Aku harus ke toilet, aru."

Lirihnya berbohong dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat laki-laki berambut cokelat terang. Secepatnya ia berlari dengan alasan palsu hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tengah mendera hatinya. Tidak masalah jika harus mengurung diri di toilet selama itu bisa menjauhkannya dari seorang Okita Sougo. Begitulah pikirnya.

Sougo hanya memicingkan matanya ketika Kagura pergi. Menatap tubuh mungilnya yang semakin menjauh. Sougo paham betul apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis itu dan sejujurnya ia cukup penasaran akan reaksi Kagura. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika gadis liar itu ternyata masih bisa merasakan gugup karena laki-laki. Jika saja tak ada Kamui disampingnya maka Sougo akan tertawa kencang saat ini.

 _"Kena kau, China!"_

"Ah! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu tapi aku menundanya karena keberadaan adikku. Aku sudah penasaran akan hal ini sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku meski kau terus memasang raut wajah datar seperti itu. Aku juga laki-laki dan terlebih lagi aku adalah kakak dari gadis payah itu jadi aku bisa membaca sedikit dari pikiranmu dan pikirannya."

"..."

"Kau tertarik dengan adikku, kan?"

DEG!

Kamui berucap santai dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum. Puluhan detik berlalu dan tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Sougo. Wajahnya masih tenang tak berekspresi seolah tak ada hal yang harus dijawab olehnya. Namun, sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut akan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kamui. Tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang tampak bodoh ternyata bisa membaca pikirannya sejauh itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Bakamui?"

"Sepertinya kau memakai topeng yang cukup tebal, Ahokita-kun."

"..."

"Sampai sejauh mana kau ingin menutupinya? Apa kau tidak ingin mendapatkan restu dariku? Jika kau jujur mungkin aku akan menimbang-nimbang untuk merestui hubungan kalian, loh."

 _"Kami-sama, tolong jatuhkan meteor di atas kepala orang ini."_

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu mendekati adikku jika kau memberiku makanan yang banyak setiap hari saat di sekolah. Bagaimana menurutmu tawaranku itu, Ahokita-kun?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Sougo menyahut malas dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Kamui hanya menampilkan senyum lugu seperti sebelumnya. Membiarkan sosok itu pergi tanpa menjawab poin penting yang ia pertanyakan. Lagipula, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Adikku sangat lugu soal perasaan jadi jangan membuatnya menangis ya, Ahokita-kun."

"Berisik!"

Sougo berjalan cepat sebelum sosok menyebalkan di belakangnya kembali berceloteh. Kepalanya mungkin akan meledak jika terus-terusan mendengar ucapan Kamui yang terkesan meledeknya.

Ya, orang itu tengah meledeknya yang tak bisa berkata jujur soal perasaan. Alasan kenapa Sougo merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan utama karena ia yakin Kamui sudah mengetahuinya. Fakta bahwa Kamui bersikap seperti seorang kakak ipar membuatnya muak dan kesal.

"Merepotkan sekali jika harus mendengar celotehannya setiap hari."

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO  
**

* * *

.

.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Kagura?"

Kamui bersuara dari depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tangannya lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Memastikan agar pintu tak menghasilkan suara decitan. Manik biru lautnya terpusat pada gadis mungil yang tubuhnya tertutup selimut hingga sebatas leher.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kagura."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau masih terjaga dan hanya berpura-pura tak mendengarku."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu urusanku, aru?"

Kagura akhirnya menyahut dengan raut wajah tak bersemangat. Maniknya menatap malas wajah sang kakak yang tengah menampilkan senyuman lugu. Terlihat menyebalkan baginya. Kamui duduk di kursi belajar milik Kagura sembari membuka buku yang tak berisi catatan apapun. Tentu saja karena adiknya adalah murid pemalas yang tak pernah mencatat satu huruf pun pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

"Kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke kamar seorang gadis, aru."

"Eh? Apa kamar seorang gadis selalu berantakan seperti ini?"

"Masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan kamarmu yang bahkan tak layak dijadikan gudang penyimpanan, aru."

Kagura bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Memunggungi sang kakak yang kini tengah membuka laci-laci mejanya. Apalagi yang dicari jika bukan makanan dan tentu saja Kagura sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Ia hanya meletakkan beberapa _sukonbu_ di dalam laci karena ia tahu Kamui tidak menyukai camilan favoritnya itu.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan si rambut cokelat itu sebelumnya, Kagura?"

"Entahlah. Aku banyak menjumpai orang-orang bodoh jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat, aru."

"Dia bicara tentang seorang gadis yang meminjamkan payung padanya."

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan jika gadis itu adalah aku, aru?"

"Pandangannya ketika menatapmu memberikan kesan seperti seorang aktor drama yang diam-diam mengalami cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya."

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, aru."

"Sepertinya begitu. Mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang menyukai gadis payah sepertimu."

Kagura mendengus malas mendengar balasan Kamui. Ingin sekali ia menendang kakaknya keluar karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk membahas hal yang tak penting. Namun, itu akan memancing kecurigaan yang lebih besar.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang 'Benang Merah' yang selalu disebutkan dalam drama dan manga?"

"Itu hanya dongeng yang dibuat oleh orangtua untuk menyenangkan hati anak-anaknya, aru. Kenapa dewa harus bersusah payah mengikatkan benang pada kelingking setiap pasangan? Masih banyak hal mulia yang bisa dilakukan oleh dewa selain mengikat benang, aru."

Kagura menatap pasti jari kelingkingnya. Membayangkan jika ada benang merah yang terikat disana. Tentu saja itu aneh. Perasaan itu kembali muncul ketika bayangan Sougo melintas di pikirannya. Namun, dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan sosok menyebalkan itu dari otaknya. Tak ingin laki-laki bermanik _crimson_ itu terus-terusan menghantuinya bersama perasaan aneh yang sulit dijelaskan.

 _"Lagipula, aku sudah terikat benang merah dengan gadis lugu yang meminjamkan payung padaku delapan tahun lalu."_

Kagura masih belum bisa mencerna dengan sempurna pernyataan Okita Sougo. Itulah sebabnya Kagura selalu menyanggah apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Seperti kupu-kupu yang baru saja keluar dari kepompong dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

"Dia memang tampak menyebalkan tapi dia sebenarnya cukup baik untuk dijadikan teman. Hanya sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu sesuai dengan hatinya."

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas orang itu, aru?"

Manik biru lautnya menatap tegas Kamui. Memberi isyarat padanya untuk menutup mulut dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kamui yang mengerti perubahan suasana hati adiknya pun akhirnya beranjak keluar. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya sebelum bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Kagura naik darah.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengaku jadi tenang saja, Kagura."

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukannya, Baka aniki!"

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

 _"Lagipula, aku sudah terikat benang merah dengan gadis lugu yang meminjamkan payung padaku delapan tahun lalu."_

Tangan mungilnya meraih batu kecil yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Melemparkannya asal ke dalam sungai yang terhampar di depannya. Menimbulkan gelombang kecil dan besar yang saling bersahutan.

"Kenapa kalimat itu terus berputar di memoriku, aru?"

Bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sembari mendekap erat kedua lututnya. Duduk sendirian di pinggir sungai pada pagi hari benar-benar memberikan ketenangan batin. Namun, tetap saja ia tak bisa menyingkirkan hal yang sudah mengganggunya sejak kemarin. Padahal tujuannya datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Kagura sudah merelakan waktu tidurnya di hari minggu hanya untuk menenangkan diri di pinggir sungai. Apa yang terus terngiang di telinganya seolah membuat mentalnya terusik hingga gadis mungil itu tak bisa tenang. Kagura ingin mengabaikan semuanya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun tapi tentu saja tak semudah itu.

'Plung!'

Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada disana melemparkan batu ke dalam sungai. Berdiri beberapa meter di belakang gadis yang berlindung dibalik payung berwarna ungu. Kagura mendelik ketika langkah orang itu semakin mendekat.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku, China?"

 _"D-Dia...!"_

"Apa kau masih _shock_ dengan ucapanku malam itu?"

Kagura terdiam sementara laki-laki berambut cokelat terang kini duduk disampingnya. Tentu saja dengan jarak beberapa meter untuk menghindari serangan mendadak yang mungkin dilancarkan gadis mungil itu. Puluhan detik berlalu dan keduanya hanya mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengisi keheningan antara keduanya.

Sougo menarik napas dalam-dalam tanpa sepengetahuan gadis disampingnya. Tangannya lalu terulur memberikan sesuatu yang tak asing pada Kagura. Sebuah payung bermotif sakura yang memiliki cerita tersendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan benda busuk ini padaku."

Manik biru laut itu sontak menoleh menatapnya. Memperhatikan sosok berambut cokelat terang dengan seksama. Teringat olehnya bayangan tentang seorang bocah cengeng yang menangis di bawah hujan.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Kagura bergerak mengambil benda penuh kenangan itu. Sougo hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan raut wajah seperti biasanya. Kosong tak berisi tapi dibalik topeng itu ia tersenyum.

"Benda ini menjadi busuk karena terlalu lama berada di tempatmu, aru."

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku mau menyimpan benda busuk ini. Lain kali kau harus meninggalkan alamatmu saat meminjamkan sesuatu jadi aku bisa langsung mengembalikan benda busuk milikmu tanpa harus menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mengembalikan payung itu, aru."

Kagura memperhatikan secara detil payung bermotif sakura miliknya. Tak ada debu yang menempel atau bau aneh yang mengganggu indera penciuman. Yang berubah dari payung itu hanya warnanya yang telah pudar.

"Kau menjaga benda busuk ini dengan sangat baik, aru."

"Aku hanya memakainya saat hujan deras agar debu dan bau yang menempel hilang terbawa air hujan. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu repot-repot membersihkannya."

Sougo menyahut dengan nada santai. Kagura menoleh dengan tatapan meledek. Sougo menyadari apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu dan seketika memasang mimik kesal. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu gadis itu akan membahas mengenai hal ini setelah ia mengembalikan payungnya.

"Ternyata bocah cengeng yang aku lihat saat itu benar-benar dirimu. Apa kau masih sering menangis di bawah hujan, aru? Apa aku harus membelikan sekotak tisu untuk mengelap ingusmu, aru? Aku merasa kasihan pada bocah menyedihkan ini, aru."

"Menangis adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang bocah."

Sougo berusaha membela diri. Kagura hanya tertawa meledek dengan pandangan sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengulurkan sebungkus _sukonbu_ pada Sougo.

"Aku tidak punya tisu untuk membersihkan ingusmu jadi kau bersihkan saja menggunakan bungkus _sukonbu_ ini, aru."

"Lebih baik kau menggunakannya untuk mengelap keringat dinginmu karena merasa gugup berhadapan denganku, China."

"Hah? Aku gugup karena orang sepertimu? Saat itu aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena menahan sakit di perutku bukan karena gugup akibat ucapanmu jadi jangan salah paham, aru."

"Jika kau bersikap _tsundere_ seperti itu maka semuanya semakin jelas, China."

Sougo menyeringai puas setelah berhasil membalas Kagura yang tadi mengolok-oloknya dengan sebutan cengeng. Kagura yang merasa terpojok berusaha memikirkan berbagai macam alasan untuk menyanggah pernyataan Sougo.

" I-Itu karena kau membuatku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tidak senang mendengar pengakuanmu jadi jangan salah paham, aru."

Kagura tergagap dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak berani menatap manik _crimson_ yang kembali membuatnya berdebar. Sougo tersenyum puas melihat Kagura yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Biasanya wanita akan terlihat manis dan mempesona saat bersikap _tsundere_ tapi kau justru terlihat menyebalkan, China. Benar-benar membuatku mual."

Satu.

"Dan saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku terikat dengan 'gadis lugu' bukan 'gadis liar' jadi kau tidak perlu merasa gugup seperti itu."

Dua.

"Aku sering mengganggumu hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang jadi jangan mengharapkan hal yang lebih, China."

Tiga.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang tertarik dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti cinta monyet atau hal konyol lainnya. Aku tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita selain kakakku dengan baik jadi aku tidak berniat menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih apalagi denganmu."

'Bugh!'

Kagura akhirnya melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sougo setelah berusaha bersabar dengan semua celotehannya. Sougo terdiam bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menyebar di kepalanya. Ia bisa saja menghindari pukulan Kagura tapi ia sengaja membiarkan gadis itu memukulnya.

Kagura pun menyadari hal itu. Tangannya gemetar ketika darah mengucur dari hidung Sougo. Padahal biasanya ia akan tertawa puas jika berhasil menghajar laki-laki itu tapi sekarang ia merasa aneh dan tak tega.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"..."

"Kau mungkin akan berhenti memukuliku dan aku akan berhenti mengolok-olokmu demi menjaga perasaan masing-masing sebagai pasangan. Bukankah hubungan yang seperti itu sangat membosankan?"

Sougo tersenyum kecil sembari memejamkan matanya. Manik biru laut itu membulat. Ribuan kupu-kupu kecil seolah terbang menggelitiki perut Kagura. Kalimat itu terdengar menyenangkan baginya. Lebih manis dari madu.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai hubungan seperti itu, aru."

"..."

"Kau akan bersikap posesif dan melarangku berteman dengan laki-laki lain dan mulai mengganggu waktu istirahatku dengan mengirimkan banyak pesan. Merepotkan sekali jika harus membalasnya setiap hari, aru."

Kali ini giliran si manik _crimson_ yang merasakannya. Perasaan nyaman yang selalu diperoleh saat bersama dengan gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah percakapan yang terdengar konyol. Namun, mereka telah mendalami perasaan keduanya tanpa disadari.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu." "Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dibarengi senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Awan yang sejak tadi menghalangi kilau mentari perlahan bergeser. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tiap-tiap jiwa yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Tapi, jika benang merah di kelingkingku terhubung denganmu..."

"Maka, tak ada pilihan lain selain menarik benang itu hingga kau berada di depanku."

Tidak peduli apakah itu benang yang kusut atau benang yang sangat panjang. Tak ada yang bisa memutuskan ikatan yang dibuat oleh Sang Pencipta. Meski saling membenci tapi jika ikatan itu terjalin dengan kuat maka keduanya akan terus bersama. Begitu pula sebaliknya, meski saling menyayangi tapi jika keduanya tak terikat maka perasaan itu akan lepas dengan mudahnya.

"Ingat ini dalam memorimu baik-baik, China."

"..."

"Sepuluh tahun lagi. Kau dan aku akan menjadi orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Kita mungkin akan disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan. Namun, di tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini tolong luangkan waktumu dan datanglah ke tempat ini jika sampai saat itu kau belum menikah."

* * *

 **Benang Merah by MURASAKI YO**

* * *

.

.

/ Epilogue /

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bakamui?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang ke tempat ini."

Sougo menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari sosok yang diharapkannya muncul tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia lain selain laki-laki berambut _vermillion_ itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya agar tak terlihat mencolok.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan ini padamu."

Kamui memasang mimik serius ketika menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna _cream_ pada Sougo. Jantungnya berdebar hebat menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan. Pikirannya seketika tertuju pada gadis yang dinantikannya selama ini bersamaan dengan perasaan aneh yang mulai mengerubunginya.

Sakit.

"Jadi, dia akan menikah?"

"Ya. Dia menitipkannya padaku."

Sougo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Suaranya mungkin akan bergetar bahkan jika hanya mengucapkan satu kata. Dan ia tak ingin Kamui melihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Ia akan tersenyum meski palsu untuk gadis itu, pikirnya.

"Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat untuknya dariku, Bakamui."

"Eh? Apa kau tak bisa menghadiri acaranya?"

Sougo mengangguk. Langkahnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan Kamui. Menatap nanar undangan yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Namun, baru dua langkah sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang tak asing memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah sedihmu itu, aru?"

DEG!

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Meluapkan kerinduan yang membuncah di benak masing-masing. Tak ada yang bergerak dari posisinya. Keduanya sibuk meneliti setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada manusia di depannya.

"China...?"

"Setelah sekian lama dan kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu, aru."

"Kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini? Bukankah kau...?"

Kagura hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung akan reaksi Sougo yang terlihat aneh. Kagura memusatkan perhatiannya pada undangan berwarna _cream_ yang masih digenggam Sougo. Kamui yang masih berdiri disana hanya memperhatikan reuni mereka dengan antusias.

"Bukankah itu undangan dari Kotaro Sensei, aru?"

"Eh? Kotaro Sensei?"

Sougo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membuka dan membaca cepat undangan yang sejak tadi hanya digenggamnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa lega dan kemudian merasa seperti orang paling idiot di dunia ini.

"Jadi, ini undangan pernikahan Kotaro Sensei?!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu, Ahokita-kun?"

"Eh?"

Sougo terpojok. Terlebih karena kesalahannya sendiri yang langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa melihat apa isi undangan tersebut. Kagura dan Kamui hanya memberikan tatapan lugu membuat nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Aku mengetahui tentang janji yang kalian buat sepuluh tahun lalu dari Kagura dan ia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Itulah kenapa aku juga datang ke tempat ini untuk menyampaikan undangan Kotaro Sensei karena Kagura merasa gugup bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama."

"Hah? Siapa yang gugup hmmpph-"

Kamui membungkam paksa mulut adiknya sebelum gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar. Sougo tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya. Ia lalu mendekat pada keduanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Kamui dari Kagura. Menarik lengan gadis _vermillion_ itu lalu merangkulnya.

"Boleh aku meminjam adikmu sebentar, Aniki?"

Manik biru laut Kagura membulat sementara Kamui hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah berubah. Tangannya menunjukkan tiga jari tepat saat Sougo membawa adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"300 ribu yen untuk setiap jamnya, Ahokita-kun."

"Oi! Apa kau sedang menjual adikmu, aru?!"

"Aku ingin meminjamnya seumur hidup jadi berapa total yang harus dibayar, Aniki?"

"..."

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu jika adikku meneteskan satu saja air mata."

"..."

"Pastikan kau menjaganya." "Aku pasti menjaganya."

 **~ END ~**

Sebelum ada yang protes saya minta maaf dulu karena endingnya ngebut wkwkwk. Dikarenakan banyak urusan jadi fic ini cepat ditamatkan daripada nanti ditelantarkan jadi gak mood buat ngelanjutin.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang selalu menanti fic ini dan setia meninggalkan review panjang lebar. Karena kalian saya jadi semangat nulis. Fanfic baru yang saya tulis masih OkiKagu dan insya allah dua minggu kemudian baru dipost. Jadwal saya ngepost fanfic antara sabtu dan minggu jadi rajin-rajin cek ffn tiap sabtu atau minggu ya ^^v

Untuk Kana-san yang review di chapter 5, salam kenal dan makasih banyak masukannya ^^. Aku dulu juga gitu kok, sering bosen kalo nulis fic chapter jadi kebanyakan gak dilanjutin makanya fic ini juga gak mau banyak-banyak takutnya kebiasaan itu kambuh lagi hehe :D

~ Thanks To ~

 **caramerowr | ATHAYPRI | aitara-fuyuharu1 | rara37 | Scarleet Rin | Luna d'N-Jell | Kana L Kentangky | SriRatuRRani | indah-ind98 | anaknya okikagu**

Terakhir, panggil aja aku saki-(san/chan/sama/hime) xD


End file.
